Timeless - The Methos and Fairchild Chronicles
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: In year 2616 the Game is over and Immortals are gone, that is until archaeologist Caren Fairchild discovers one frozen in the ice of Antarctic. This isn't just any Immortal though and together they will undertake a journey neither expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC I created.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone and welcome to my new story, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you once again to **FanLass** for beta reading and giving me some really good ideas. Credit also goes to **FanLass** for the title of the story. I took her two best ideas and made them into one title. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Timeless:**

**The Methos and Fairchild Chronicles**

**Chapter One: **

Caren Fairchild moved quietly around the private room as the patient lay sleeping on the bed. Finding him frozen had been the find of the century, the fact he was an Immortal was even more significant.

The time of the Gathering had finally come. One after the other Immortals had died until it reached its peak and the last Immortal had remained standing. The world discovered the secrets the Watchers worked so hard to hide. But even the Watchers never realized being the winner of the game also meant years of loneliness and insanity from the voices of all the Immortals departed comrades' that now resided within the winners mind.

Caren wondered what was going to happen when the news got out that there was an Immortal alive. That one had survived the Gathering, by having the bad luck to have fallen into an ice cave and buried alive. Frozen for six hundred years… forgotten until an archaeological expedition had found the cave by accident. She had been a member of that expedition, in fact she'd been the one to fall through the ice into the cave and find him. Frozen! She'd read her ancestors journals; read about the Immortals he'd made friends with. The ones who had been at his side in his last days, the last page had been written by his daughter with entries from those close Immortals. She had a gut feeling this was one of those Immortals.

Caren jumped when the Immortal opened his eyes and stared directly at her. She smiled trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Good afternoon."

He looked at her confused and disorientated. "Where am I?"

"New Haven Hospital," she answered him. "You were found frozen in an ice cave, north of the old McMurdo Research Base."

"Old?" His voice faded as he looked around the room before looking back at the young woman before him. She wasn't tall, about 5"6, slim. There was something in her brown eyes that reminded him of another mortal he'd known. The one question that needed to be answered had to be asked. "What year is this?"

"2616, you were buried alive in 2016, 600 years ago," she revealed and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

Caren understood his attitude. She sat on the bed, not letting go of his hand. "I found you," she chuckled softly. "Actually I fell through the ice and landed on you. You're lucky you were frozen."

He laughed. "I doubt you would have hurt me even if I hadn't been frozen." He turned her hand over and ran his fingers over the calluses on her fingers. "Why were you at the Antarctic to fall on me?"

"I was part of an archaeology expedition."

"In the Antarctic?"

She smiled at his scepticism. "We were following the route taken by the Williams expedition, so in essence we were following in your footsteps."

"Mine?"

Caren nodded. "You're Marcus Williams, the leader of the expedition." She waited for him to acknowledge she was correct with the nod of his head. Though from reading her ancestors journals, he wasn't just any Immortal. "Though as an Immortal, I would guess you were known to your close friends by another name."

He pulled his hand free. This woman knew far too much. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Taking a breath, Caren explained. "In 2020 the Gathering happened, Immortal fought Immortal for the Prize. You missed it. Everyone thought you were dead, that you'd lost your head to some unknown Immortal. Once the fighting was over, only one Immortal remained. Duncan MacLeod." She saw the reaction in his eyes. "His prize was mortality. The drawback was he had to live the rest of his life with the voices of every Immortal in his head. The first five years he wrote down everything he knew about Immortals. Everything that he knew about every Immortal whose memories he now had. It became an obsession and over the next five years he slowly lost the will to live. He was found dead in his apartment, he'd shot himself in the head to silence the voices." She paused. "The prize was nothing but loneliness and insanity. In a way you were lucky."

"How did the world find out about Immortals?" he asked her, as he gripped the sheets in his hands.

"When Duncan took the last quickening, it was like an over load. He was propelled fifty feet into the air and hung there as lightning crackled around and passed through him. It went on for four days, by that time every new station around the world was watching," Caren explained. "When he finally floated back to Earth, he was unconscious. They rushed him to hospital and once he recovered, he told everyone what happened. It was all revealed, Immortals, Watchers, everything."

"So now Immortals are what, history lessons taught to children?" he snapped at her.

Caren flinched at the remark. "Children are taught what Immortals did throughout history, how they lived among us in secret. How some even changed lives with their actions or participation in historical events. There is a memorial dedicated to Immortals."

Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "A memorial?"

She nodded. "There's one for the Watchers too. My ancestor was a Watcher. I have his journals and I've had them transcribed onto digital journals so I can read them." Caren reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a holographic photo album.

To Marcus, it looked like an iPhone, just wider. "What is that?"

"A holographic album," she told him and turned it on, scrolling through the photos she found the one she wanted and activated it as she sat it on the bed. A holographic image of a man was projected. It was small but large enough to show him. "My ancestor journals and photos were carefully preserved." She gestured to the hologram. "That's you, but according to the journals, your name isn't Marcus Williams at the time it was taken."

"No, it probably wasn't."

Caren smiled, he was avoiding telling her the truth. "I know what it is." She saw a faint twitch of surprise, so faint someone else might have missed it. But she not to her, she had been taught to observe people from a young age. "I'm not going to tell anyone though. It would be best if it wasn't known."

"Because of who I really am?" He asked her.

"Yes."

Marcus Williams, once known as Adam Pierson and many, many other names, laughed. She knew he was Methos, but was willing to keep his secret. She was definitely had to be related to a certain Watcher he'd known. "Since you know my name, perhaps you can tell me yours."

Caren's cheeks blushed a crimson red as she realising she hadn't told him. She deactivated the holographic album and turned it off. "That was really rude of me, I apologise. My name is Caren Fairchild."

Methos chuckled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Caren Fairchild. Tell me, do you like the blues?"

She smiled. "I do and my family happens to own a bar, where my father plays the blues, the traditional way," she informed. "Perhaps once you've been released I'll take you there."

"Perhaps?"

She blushed again as he flirted with her. "Yes. You have been frozen for six hundred years, you might find even standing up isn't that easy at the moment."

"True, but as you pointed out. I'm Immortal, I heal fast."

"You do indeed, however I think it might be best to let the doctors decide when you start going wandering around. You might find a lot has changed in six hundred years."

Methos had a feeling there was, but he was a survivor, he'd blend in. "Are you here to teach me?"

"Yes, so far it hasn't been released that we found an Immortal. Things might get a little crazy once it is," Caren revealed. "You might find yourself a bit of a celebrity. Which is why the President thought it's best to keep your under wraps so to speak."

"The President knows about me?" That surprised him.

She nodded. "He was informed the moment we realised we were dealing with an Immortal."

"And how did you realise I was one?" Methos asked her, he'd been curious about that fact.

"Well, we dug you out of the ice and brought you back to the old McMurdo which we were using as a base. Once there we melted the ice, it was then you came back from the dead. Scared the dickens' out of my research assistant. She fainted about the same time as you passed out." Caren paused as he chuckled, smiling herself. "After that we scanned you and found you carried the Immortal gene."

"Immortal gene?"

She nodded. "Once the Gathering was over and everyone knew about Immortals, a research team studied the bodies of the deceased Immortals before they were buried. It was discovered there was an unusual gene in them all and it was learnt we all have this gene, just in most of us it's dormant. A researcher also found out the gene doesn't live long outside its host and it can't be reactivated inside a dead Immortal. Duncan MacLeod had the gene as well, but his was dormant at the time he was tested. He was mortal."

Methos frowned a little. "Well at least we're not from out of space."

That made Caren laugh. "No, you're not. You're as human as the rest of us, just with an extra active gene."

"And I'm guessing over the last six hundred years, scientists have been studying how to activate the gene?" He queried.

She nodded. "They have, but haven't had much success. With the gene not being able to live outside the host for long, the research was abandoned. If it could have been, they could have found a way to end diseases, other illnesses and expanded the lifespan of all mortals." She paused for a moment to let him take it all in before adding. "My dad said perhaps Gaia wasn't ready for Immortals to be on Earth again."

"Gaia, the goddess or personification of Earth?"

"Yes."

Methos remembered Gaia being worshiped during his time in Ancient Greece. "Are people worshipping Gaia again?"

Caren smiled softly. "No, but after the Gathering and the revealing of Immortals, it was theorised that Gaia had brought about the Gathering because she was unhappy with the way we were treating her or Earth. At first no one wanted to believe it."

"But something happened?" Methos guessed.

"There was a war and it nearly destroyed all life on Earth, people started to realise that what we were doing was wrong. We were in essence killing ourselves and Gaia. So we changed. It took a few hundred years, but it happened. We have unified Governments and a world leader who is elected by each nation and then the people vote and the winner is sworn in as President," she explained. "We live peacefully - there is no pollution, no hunger, and no overpopulation. There is no rich or poor, there isn't any homeless. We're all equal."

"Sounds too good to be true," he announced.

"To you it probably does, but let me ask you this. How many nations do you remember there being on Earth?"

"A hundred and ninety four, including Taiwan and Vatican City which weren't members of the United Nations," Methos answered her. "How many are there now?"

"Seven."

Methos was stunned. "Seven?"

Nodding, Caren stood and walked over to a visual screen on the wall. "On," she ordered and the screen turned on. "Show me a map of the Earth?" A map was shown. She moved back to his side. "This is Earth as we now know it."

This wasn't Earth as Methos remembered it. In six hundred years the planet has changed, continents had moved and joined together. "This isn't possible; it would have taken millions of years for this to happen."

"A little over three hundred actually, it seemed Gaia fought back and brought forth a new Earth after the war," Caren told him. She pointed to one nation. "This was once known as Arctic Ocean or the North pole. Now it's New Arctica." She then pointed to the bottom of the map. "As you may have guessed Antarctic is still called the same thing." She then pointed to what used to the next land mass. "There is no Canada or United States of America, it is now North America and of course beneath it South America." She gestured to the left of the map, where Africa, England, France, Europe and the Russian Federation use to be. All of it was now one land mass. "Africa is divvied from Europe by the Mediterranean Mountains." She pointed out the last land mass. "Lastly is Australia."

"So England and France no longer exists?"

"Not in the way you remember them, no. They're all a part of Europe, as is the country you called Ireland and Scotland." Caren explained and then shut down the screen. "I think that is enough for today."

Methos couldn't have agreed more. "This isn't a bad dream, it's a bloody nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Marcus," she paused for a moment. "Do you wish to be known as Marcus Williams, or something else?"

He didn't know. "Ask me tomorrow?"

Caren had expected he would need time. "I will," she agreed. "For now, only a small group of people know you're here. You're in a secure section of the hospital, so you won't be bothered."

"Thank you,"

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Seeing he wasn't going to acknowledge her, Caren left the room feeling she'd revealed too much too quickly. Even for an Immortal who was used to disappearing and then reappearing as someone else this was going to be difficult for him. He'd disappeared in one century and woken in another.

Going to the office they'd set her up in, Caren sat and put a secure vidcall through to her father, who lived in the city of New Paris in Europe.

His smiling face came on the screen. "Hey sweetheart, now are things in Antarctica?"

"Good, daddy," she answered.

He frowned a little, he knew something was up. "Then why the need for a secure vidcall sweetheart?"

"Do you remember when I was a child, you used to read me from Joseph Dawson's journal?"

"Of course sweetheart, you loved those journals, you still do."

"Well, we found one of the people they refer too, daddy."

Joseph Fairchild was stunned. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "I've just been speaking with him. You can't tell anyone though. We're not releasing his name."

"Who is it, sweetheart?"

Caren hesitated. "The one Dawson referred to as ROG."

Her father was doubly shocked now. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not daddy," she answered and rubbed her temples. "I found him and I'll do everything I can to protect him."

"I know you will sweetheart."

"I'll talk to you again, soon."

"Caren, be carefully."

"I will daddy." She smiled and waved then cancelled the vidcall, sitting back in her chair. Nothing could have prepared her for Methos' arrival - nothing at all. Now she just had to make sure he stayed safe.

The next morning, after a rather restless night's sleep, several cups of coffee and a rather drawn out meeting, Caren headed back to Methos' room. Last night she'd realised she'd left her holographic album in his room. She knocked before she walked in, seeing him standing by the windows. He had recovered fast.

"Good morning," she greeted.

He turned. Now he was very gratefully the nurse had gotten him the scrubs to wear. Standing there with his bare bum showing would have been….. Breezy. "Good morning."

"You look a lot better this morning," she commented as she shut the door. She walked further into the room.

"A good night's sleep can do wonders," he remarked dryly and then turned back to look out the windows. He'd found out the New Heaven was also the name of the city the hospital was located in. The nurse had also revealed the city was within a Bio dome, thus keeping the snow and ice on the outside and the green grass and habitual areas on the inside. The city had literally been built within the climate controlled dome to make the Antarctic more habitual.

"You left your holo album behind last night," he noted.

"I realised it after I left." She stood next to him. "Did you work out how to use it?"

Methos chuckled. "I did, it took me a while though."

She smiled. "I thought you might."

He turned a little. "Your ancestor, the one you said was a Watcher. His name was Joseph Dawson, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I thought you might figure it out."

"It wasn't that hard, you have his eyes and your father, who is in more than one of those photo's looks like him. Younger, but like him, as does your brother," Methos told her. "You also love the Blues and your family owns a bar."

"They certainly do, the bar is called "Joe's" by the way," she revealed and sat on the bed. "How would you like to take a walk, if you're feeling up to it?"

"You're letting me out of here?"

She nodded. "I thought a stroll around the city would be good. You'll find clothing in the cupboard. Though it might all go a lot better once we're out of the hospital if I know what to call you?"

He had thought about that. "Well since Marcus Williams is dead, and I'm the last Immortal or if you look at it another way, I'm the first. I think Adam is appropriate."

She couldn't help but smile at his logic. "I think it is too," she agreed and stood. "I'll leave you got get dressed and then we'll go."

"Afraid you'll see something you haven't seen before?" he teased.

Caren grinned as she walked to the door. "I stripped you at old McMurdo, so there's nothing I haven't seen before." She opened the door. "It was impressive though," she observed with a sparkle in her eyes and walked out.

Methos chuckled. "Touché," he smirked and hurried to get dressed. He had a feeling he and Caren Fairchild were going to get along just fine.

**To be continued…**

**Please review, I love the feedback….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander, only the OC that I created.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Me (CKOJLF – yes I knew who you are****)**,** FanLass**,** Loki88 **and those of you send me PM's. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to FanLass, for all her hard work in beta reading and for the encouragement she gives me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review, I really love the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Walking around New Haven Bio Dome was like walking about any small city, except Methos released outside the dome it was ice and snow where you could freeze to death. Since he had already done that recently, he didn't want to relive the experience anytime again soon.

"You're quiet," Caren noted as she walked beside him.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh, what about?"

"This," he gestured all around him. "It is amazing."

"It's a way for people to live in places that would be uninhabitable without a bio dome. The skin of the dome is actually solar panels, so it powers itself and the buildings within it," Caren explained. "We also have wind farms around the world, hydro dams to produce hydroelectricity and biomass which helps creates the hydrogen fuel cells that are also used."

"What about Cars, trains, planes?" Methos asked her. "Do you still use them?"

She nodded. "In the larger cities there are cars, as well as trains, all are run on hydrogen fuel cells. We don't have planes like you would have known them, we have shuttles," she answered. "The monorail system runs all over the world, you can take a monorail train from North America to Africa or even Australia. The system links all continents, using underwater tunnels."

"How long would it take to get to say your father's bar from here?"

Caren chuckled softly. "Well the bar is in New Paris and we'd be traveling from one end of the planet to the other, so two days by monorail and five hours by shuttle." She guided him into a park. "We do have a bar here you know Adam, we don't have to go to New Paris for a beer."

Methos grinned. "Well I would like to meet your father and the rest of your family."

"All of them?" she teased with a grin. "Dad would enjoy meeting you, the two of you could discuss beer though the agers."

"Now that would be an interesting conversation," he mused.

"Indeed," she agreed and then added. "Of course my older brother would want to know your intentions with his younger sister."

"Oh I have very good intentions." He saw her checks become a little crimson as she blushed.

She rolled her eyes at his teasing, giggling. "I'm sure you do," she playfully punched his arm. "Stop teasing me."

"Tease you, never," Methos said cheekily. "I would never do that."

"Pain," Caren said grinning. She tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I think my brother would like you."

"Well I hope so, who are they expecting? I'm really just a guy."

"And so modest," she said straight faced.

"Of course," he said and laughed with her.

They came to a park and sat on a bench under a shady tree, there was a slight breeze and they could hear the sound of birds along with the rustle of leaves.

Methos looked at the young woman next to him. "I have a feeling you know a lot about me, so tell me more about Caren Fairchild?"

"What would you like to know?" She inquired.

He thought a moment. "The beginning is always a good place to start. When and where were you born?"

"I was born 14th of May 2590 in New Paris, five years after my brother David," she revealed and then continued, as though she knew his next question. "My mother's name was Maria and my father is Joseph."

"No other siblings?"

"No." She smiled. "Mum said David and I were enough."

Methos heard the sadness in her voice. "What happened?"

Caren blinked back tears. "She died when I was ten, two weeks later they found a cure for the blood cancer she had."

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile. "You would have gotten on well with her."

"Oh?"

"She had a thing for older men."

Methos laughed. "She would have loved me then."

Caren joined in, laughing with him. He was right; her mother would have loved him. She continued, feeling better for talking about her mother. "I graduated high school at fourteen and had my doctorate in archaeology by eighteen. At twenty-one I had my linguistics doctorate and three Masters."

"A child genius I take it?" he guessed and saw her shrug, "And modest like me."

She smiled and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Perhaps."

They sat in silence for a moment before he questioned her again.

"Do they really teach children about Immortals in school?"

"Yes, including the Gathering and what happened after it. Many Immortals did more than just live through our history, they interacted with it, did wonderful things and in some cases did bad too," Caren explained. "There is a whole chapter on The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse."

Methos shook his head, chuckling. "That would give them all nightmares."

"No more than Immortals who stood with the likes of Hitler."

"Now you're starting to sound like a History teacher," he noted.

"Well one of my degrees is in History," she revealed. "And I did teach History for a little while."

"A woman of many talents," he mused.

"I try," she said with a soft smile. "So is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Have we left our solar system?"

Caren laughed. "We have, but we haven't found any Klingons."

That made Methos chuckle. "I take it Star Trek is still popular."

"As is Star Wars," she informed. "We have a base on the moon and they started terraforming Mars about twenty years ago. Give or take another ten years or so and it should be ready for habitation."

Methos had heard enough for the moment, he stood and turned, holding out his hand to her. "So tell me Doctor Caren Fairchild, are there any good restaurants close by, because hospital food hasn't changed in 600 years."

Smiling she took his hand and stood. "There are," she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian?"

"There is a wonderful Italian restaurant here," she informed and they left the park.

They were halfway to the restaurant when Caren noticed her assistant running towards them. The younger woman was the same one who had fainted when Methos had revived.

She skidded to a stop. "Doctor Fairchild, I'm glad I found you," she said a little breathless.

"What's wrong, Sara?"

"We just found out two agents from Genesis are on their way."

Caren swore in two different languages.

"Who is Genesis?" Adam inquired, knowing for well they weren't a rock band from the 80's.

"Genesis is the company that researched the Immortal gene," Caren explained to him. "They didn't like it when they were closed down."

"There were rumours they worked underground," Sara told him. "That they never really stopped."

"And now they have a live Immortal right in their grasp," Caren stated and swore again in another language she knew.

Methos arched an eyebrow that comment. "I don't think that's possible," he remarked and saw her roll her eyes, smiling. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well they're due to arrive in half an hour," Sara informed. "So I called Bonnie, and she'd waiting for you and…"

"Adam," Caren filled in.

"Adam," Sara continued without missing a beat. "She'll take you wherever you need to go. I don't want to know where. One of the nurses cleaned out your room and Marc cleaned out your office, everything is with Bonnie. We also found a few things for Adam." She looked at her watch. "You've got to hurry."

"We're going," Caren insisted and quickly hugged her. "Be carefully."

"I will," the younger woman said. "Take care of Adam here."

"We'll take care of each other," Methos told her and retook Caren's hand. "Let's go."

Reluctantly Caren nodded and the two hurried away, putting some distance between them and Sara.

"I should have realised Genesis would try something like this," Caren said, gripping his hand. "I'm sorry. This wasn't the way I wanted to reintroduce you to the human race."

"Don't worry, I'm quite adapt at leaving at a moment's notice and disappearing," Methos assured her. "So who is Bonnie?"

"She's a friend, she owns her own shuttle. She's helped get myself and my colleague's around the planet and sometimes out of some sticky situations," Caren explained. "She doesn't work for one Flight Company, she's freelance. The Flight Companies call her a Pirate."

Methos chuckled. "I think I'm going to like her."

"I thought you would."

He smiled and let Caren guide him through the bio dome to the shuttle bay. He was taken aback by the shuttles; they looked like Leah jets except with a surreal science fiction feel. He was broken out of his musing by a fiftyish curvaceous blond that was waving at them from the ingress stairs. "I take it that's Bonnie?"

"It is," Caren told him and pulled him over to her friend. She hugged the older woman. "Thank you for this."

"No thanks needed, I owed you one. Now introduce me to this handsome specimen of manhood," Bonnie said with a sparkle to her blue eyes.

Caren chuckled. "This is Adam."

"Nice to meet ya, Adam." The curvaceous blond welcomed him with a cheeky wink.

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie," he said and took her hand, brushing his lips over it just above the knuckles in a chase kiss.

She managed to blush. "A gentleman of old, I think I'm going to like having you aboard, young Adam."

Methos grinned proudly.

Caren rolled her eye. "Flirt," she murmured. "We should get going."

"Aye we should," Bonnie agreed and gestured them to board. They went aboard and she followed, admiring the asset the young man displayed from behind. She closed the ingress hatch when the stairs retracted and sealed it, heading towards the cockpit. "Take your seats young ones; I'm going to get this bird into the air."

She went into the cockpit before either could comment. They took their seats and buckled in.

"I like her," Methos mused. "She reminds me of MacLeod, when he wasn't acting like a tight ass."

Caren grinned. "I think Bonnie likes you too and she's only just met you."

"Well I'm loveable," he said with a smirk.

Saying they felt the shuttle lift off would have been a lie, they felt nothing, not even momentum. They were in the air and through the bio domes egress hatch in a matter of moments.

"So what do you think?" Caren asked him, seeing the expression of wonder that had briefly crossed his features until he'd regained his composure.

"Amazing, where can I get one?"

She chuckled. "They all say that," she unbuckled. "We have to make a decision as to where we're going. Bonnie will need a destination very soon."

"Where do you feel safe?" Methos asked her.

"Home," she answered and pressed the intercom button. "Bonnie, takes us to New Pairs."

"Roger, Caren." There was a pause. "Course set, we'll be there in less than five hours."

"Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem, kid," Bonnie remarked, finishing the conversation.

Methos unbuckled his lap belt and turned a little in his seat. "Just out of curiosity, do you know what happened to my sword?"

"The beautiful Ivanhoe?" she answered with a question, seeing him nod. "After you were found and I realised you were an Immortal, I found your sword and got it out of sight. I sent it to my father by express mail last night; he should have gotten it this morning. Don't worry its safe."

"You didn't want them taking it off me, did you?"

"No, the sword belongs to you," she said sincerely. "After the Gathering, the deceased Immortals swords were found and put into museums. MacLeod's, Amanda Montrose's, Nick Wolfe's and a few other Immortals swords are in the Louvre. Well the new Louvre, the old one was destroyed in 2040 during an earthquake; it was rebuilt a few years later."

"Tell me they didn't build another glass pyramid?"

She grinned. "They did, but it's much nicer this time."

"Wonderful," Methos grumbled and she laughed with him. He saw her yawn. "Tired?"

"A little, I had a restless night," she admitted.

"Take a nap then," he yawned himself. "I think I'll join you."

Settling back in her chair, Caren found she couldn't keep her eyes opened any more. "Sweet dreams," she whispered and fell asleep.

Methos smiled and relaxed back in his chair, as his eyes started to close he saw Bonnie standing in the doorway leading to the cockpit. She was wearing an oxygen mask, watching them. She'd set them up he realised before he lost consciousness.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Loki88 **– Thank you myself and FanLass try very hard to get it right. **Guest **– thanks for picking up the typo's and yes Genesis are a nasty bunch. **Jennaya **– Yes, I think the Boy Scout did rub off a little on our favourite ROG.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry this took so long. I had writers block, as well as frustrations over not having my car back from the mechanic's. Which I still haven't got back – yet! So after some serious doodling and scribbling, I finally got this chapter finished. Let me know what you think with a review. I love the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

Methos woke with a throbbing headache, groaning as he forced his eyes open. They were no longer on the shuttle but in a cell somewhere. Caren lay beside him still unconscious. They'd been dumped on a cold cement floor. From what he could see she was unhurt, but he guessed once she woke she'd have a headache from hell too. Thankfully though his Immortal physiology was dealing with his, she wouldn't be so lucky.

Sitting up he saw there weren't any windows in the cell; the only light was from the one hanging above them. He supposed the door was locked, they usually were.

Hearing a moan, he turned his attention back to Caren, seeing she was awakening. She opened her eyes winced then groaned painfully.

Methos gently touched her, "Just Lay still, keep your eyes closed."

Caren followed his directions and let him draw closer to her, "Where are we?"

"That is the question of the century," he remarked dryly.

Caren opened her eyes slowly. Her heart pounded liked a jack hammer which made her stomach queasy. She managed to sit up with his help and not lose her breakfast. "Next time I fly, I'm going first class."

Methos chuckled, she reminded him of Joe Dawson just then. "I'll pay, I'm sure my assets are worth a fortune by now."

She managed a slight grin. "Now you're worrying about your assets," she teased.

"Well I do have exceptional assets," he reminded, smiling trying to lighten the mood, as he studied their situation.

"Oh I know that," she agreed and massaged her temples, trying to ease the ache. It didn't help much. "I've known Bonnie a long time; she won't have done this without a good reason."

"Let's worry about where we are and how to get out of here, then we'll worry about Bonnie," Methos suggested and got to his feet. Turning he helped her up, she swayed on hers. "Perhaps you should sit down, again."

"No I'm fine," she assured as the dizziness faded. "This has to be the work of Genesis."

"Then why didn't they just grab me?" he queried.

"Because two are better than one when experimenting," Caren told him and then added. "Besides they need a subject to test if their product works. If that subjects dies, it's no lose to them."

"Why doesn't the President do something about them?"

"He's tried, but Genesis is always one step ahead and no one has been able to find their base of operations."

Methos snorted. "Wonderful." He went over to the door and looked at the lock, it was pickable. "You wouldn't have a bobby pin on you would you?"

Caren arched an eyebrow. "Do I look the type to have a bobby pin?" she questioned sceptically.

He smirked. "Well now you mentioned it."

She shocked her head, which was a really bad idea with a headache. "Funny," she grumbled and joined him at the door. Grabbing hold of his arm, she got her balance as she lifted her right foot. Pressing on the soul of her boots, she moved aside the heel a little and got something out of the secret compartment. Pushing the heel back into place, she put her foot down and straightened, seeing Methos' amused look. "What, I come from a long line of Watchers, I'm sneaky."

He chuckled. "You certainly are."

She held up the modern version of a Huntsman Victorinox Swiss Army Knife. "I never leave home without it."

"Smart girl."

"I thought so," she said and found what she needed. A small instrument that looked like a key. "Try this."

Methos took the knife and grinned. "Universal door lock. Splendid. Amanda would have loved this," he said and then a wave of sadness clouded his cheerfulness. Everyone he'd known was gone, he was the last.

Caren put a hand on his arm and smiled warmly, understanding. "I'm sure she would have."

He nodded and got to work, unlocking the door, he folded the knife back up and tucked it into his pocket. "I'll give it back after we get out of here."

"You better," she warned lightly.

Opening the door, Methos peered out. Either Genesis was very sloppy in guarding their 'guests' or they wanted them to try and escape and fail. The corridor outside their cell was deserted. He reached back and took Caren's hand. "Come with me." With a gentle tug of her hand, she followed him out of the cell. They hurried down the corridor and into another. "I wish we knew where we are," he said quietly.

"So do I," she whispered back.

The corridors were all grey walls and floors, cement walls and floors, not to mention ceiling. They were underground, they had to be.

Methos heard the footfalls before he saw anyone, pulling Caren faster down the corridor to a door. He tried it, finding it unlocked. Opening it slightly he saw it was empty, pushing it open fully he pulled her inside and shut the door, locking it. Putting a finger to his lips, seeing Caren nod. They waited as the footfalls came closer and then faded away.

Caren glanced around, seeing they were in an office, complete with computer terminal. "We need to find out where we are," she whispered, just in case.

"My hacking skills are six hundred years out of date," Methos reminded.

"Well mine are limited, so between the two of us, we should get somewhere."

He gestured for her to try. "Ladies first."

Chuckling softly she went and sat at the desk, the computer terminal was actually built into the desk and was all controlled by touch screen. Activating it, she got through the first security point to access low level documents, browsing them.

"Find anything?" Methos asked her.

She nodded. "We're at New Murdock Research Station, we never even left Antarctica."

Moving closer to have a look, Methos glanced at the document. "Is it being run by Genesis?"

"We're going to have to go deeper to find that out," she told him.

"Let's do it then."

Between the two of them, they hacked further into the computer's data. What they found was beyond startling.

"Genesis is being run by our government, no wonder it's never been found, the President is behind it all," Caren stated. "Son of a bitch."

Methos arched an eyebrow. "Looks like corruption is alive and well even in this time."

"It also means you're guaranteed privacy was worth bloody nothing," she snarled. "And I voted for that bastard."

Chuckling, Methos smiled. "Politicians are all the same, no matter what century."

She agreed silently and then frowned at what she was reading. "They had Bonnie's son, no wonder she did what they wanted."

"Blackmail the favourite persuasion method for cowards, it worked well since the beginning of time," he stated. "We should get out of here before they realise they're being hacked."

Caren nodded and closed all the files and shut the computer down, standing. "At least now we know we're we are and how to get out."

"You've been here before?"

"Well not these levels, but the ones above us, yes," she answered. "Where we are was marked classified, myself and everyone else was told it was for the military."

"Wonderful," he grumbled.

"Well I can't please you all the time," she said a touch snarky.

Methos chuckled softly. "I'll let you know when you do."

"Smart ass," she mumbled under her breath and followed him out of the office after he'd checked the way was clear. "The lift should be at the end of the corridor."

Taking Caren's hand, Methos lead the way. In the back of his mind, he kept wondering how they haven't been discovered. This escape was starting to become far too easy.

Caren was thinking the same thing, but like Methos she hadn't voiced it. There was no need to jinx themselves. At the lift it became obvious luck wasn't on their side.

"Bloody brilliant," Methos swore. "It's card activated."

"I knew this was too easy," Caren remarked. "Now what?"

"Now we need someone's card to open it."

"Would mine help?" A voice asked behind them.

Sighing they both turned, seeing a tall dark headed man in uniform, along with six soldiers who were pointing weapons at them..

"General Marcoss," Caren said, recognising him.

The General smiled. "Doctor Fairchild, how lovely to see you and Adam up and about. Did you enjoy your stroll?"

"It was going well until you showed up," Methos informed him bluntly.

Marcoss merely laughed. "I'm sure it was. Shall we go up to my office and have a chat. I'm sure you want to know why you're here."

"That would be nice," Caren said sarcastically.

"I could use a beer," Methos announced. "Got any in that office of yours?"

"I'm sure we can accommodate your request," Marcoss declared and stepped forward, swiping his card through the scanner. The doors opened. "Shall we?"

Caren and Methos walked in, the General followed, along with two of the soldiers. Marcoss chose the level after the doors closed and lift moved.

Methos lent against the back wall. "I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh why is that?" the General asked him.

"I was hoping for transporters," the Immortal answered.

Marcoss laughed heartily. Even Caren managed a chuckle. "Well I hope we don't disappoint you further with our lack of replicators," the General said lightly.

Methos snorted. "Well you've done it now."

The lift stopped and the door opened, letting them all out. Caren and Methos were shown into a large office.

Marcoss went and sat behind his desk, gesturing to the two plush chairs before it. "Please sit down. Sergeant, see if you can rustle up a beer for Adam?"

"Yes sir," the Sergeant acknowledged and then addressed Caren. "Would you like something ma'am?"

"Coffee, please, black with two," she answered.

"Yes ma'am," he said and then left.

"Forgive me Doctor, that was awfully rude of me," Marcoss said with a smile. "Thankfully Sergeant Williams has made up for my bad manners."

"Let us go after this nice chat and I'll forget all about it," she insisted.

"Oh I can't do that."

"Why?" Methos inquired.

"Well," he waved his hand at the two of them in gesture. "You are the two last Immortals on Earth. You need to be protected."

Caren looked extremely surprised. "Excuse me?"

Methos was just as shocked by the statement. "Perhaps you need that beer more than I do, General. I would know if she was Immortal and I don't sense her as an Immortal. I would be able to, even if she was pre-Immortal."

"Oh I assure you, Adam. Or should I call you Methos?" Marcoss asked him, continuing before he was given an answer. "You see, the gas we used to knock you both out. It seems Doctor Fairchild has a rather nasty reaction to it and died. Then she revived, reborn so to speak."

Moving before they could react, Methos grabbed the ornamental dagger off the desk. Grabbing Caren's hand, he sliced open her palm. She pulled her hand back, as the remaining soldier restrained him, taking the dagger from him.

Marcoss calmly stood and pulled a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, giving it to her.

"Thank you," she said, wrapping it around her hand.

"Release, him, Corporal," the General ordered and sat back down.

Methos pulled himself away from the Corporal when he was free and retook his seat, frowning. "If she's Immortal, then that wound should be healed by now."

Caren looked down at her hand; slowly she took the handkerchief away. The skin was unbroken, even after she wiped the blood away. She paled, feeling sick. Her hands started to shake. "How did you do this?"

"Oh I didn't, Doctor," the General assured. He stood and poured her a glass of water from the glass jug on the counter near his desk. He passed it over to Methos. "I suggest she sip it."

Methos took the glass and knelt next to her. "He's right just sip it," he said and helped her hold it, her hands were shaking so much. Letting her drink a little. "Slow even breaths, you don't want to pass out."

She nodded. "This isn't possible," she said shakily.

"The evidence says differently, Doctor," the General stated.

The Sergeant returned, carrying a tray with coffee and a bottle of beer.

"On the counter, Sergeant, the good Doctor has had a rather nasty shock," the General informed.

"Yes sir," he said and did what he was told.

"This development is startling to us too, Doctor Fairchild," Marcoss continued. "If it were to get out, that Immortals were returning. Well I'm sure you can understand how confusing it would get."

Methos got back to his seat, dragging it closer to Caren's. "Especially since it would be hard to tell who was pre-Immortal and who wasn't if they can't sense each other."

"Correct."

"You still can't keep us here against our will," Caren stated. "We have rights."

"Yes, but I can confined you if I think you're at risk."

"What a load of..." Methos started, but stopped himself. "No one knows, unless you've made a bloody announcement."

"Now why would I do that?" Marcoss inquired. "I want to know how this all happened."

Caren looked at him, her eyes wide. "You want to experiment on us?"

The General sat back in his chair. "Nothing of the sort, I'd just want you undergo a few examinations. We'd like to know how this happened."

"I'd rather..."

"What, Doctor?" he asked. "Die, I'm sorry, you can't." He gestured the Sergeant over. "Take them to their quarters, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

Methos stood. He took the glass from Caren and put it on the desk before helping her stand. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll think of something,"

She nodded.

"This way, ma'am, sir," the Sergeant said and showed them out. Guiding them down the corridor, away from the office. When they rounded the corridor, he ushered them into another office. "We've got a way out for you both, but you're going to have to trust me,"

Methos looked amused. "Right, trust you."

The Sergeant pushed his sleeve up, revealing the tattoo on his wrist. "You would recognize this, Doctor Fairchild."

The tattoo was a circle, with a weird looking upside down w and the symbol of Gaia - a figure with their hands raised above their head.

Caren knew it. "You're a Watcher of Gaia," she said and he nodded.

"It's a watcher tattoo with the Gaia symbol," Methos stated.

She chuckled softly. "Yes, the Watchers of Gaia believe Immortals were the children of Gaia."

"And you said no one worshiped Gaia."

Caren rolled her eyes. "They're not worshipers, they're Watchers. They've been watching and waiting for Gaia's children to return. For Immortals to return."

"We take notice of anyone who displays unusual healing or anything unusual. Until now there hasn't been any inclination Immortals have turned," Williams explained.

"Brilliant," Methos grumbled. "So, Sergeant, how do you plan to get us out of here?"

Williams covered the tattoo on his wrist. "I have friends waiting for you." He went over to the far wall; a large painting was hanging on it. Feeling for the latch, he moved it and it opened like a door. "There is a lift at the end of this tunnel. My friends will be waiting for you at the top."

"Will you be alright if you remain?" Caren asked him.

"Yes," he moved away from the secret door to Methos. "Hit me and make it convincing, it'll look like you knocked me out and dragged me in here."

"Well if you insist," Methos stated and hit the sergeant hard enough to knock him out. He then arranged it to look like he'd dragged him in and then dumped him. Straightening, he saw Caren's expression. "What he told me to hit him. I've probably saved his life."

"You'd better have," she snapped and followed him into the secret tunnel.

Methos closed the painting door and took her hand once more. "Come on."

The found the lift at the end of the tunnel and took it to the top, when the door opened, they were in another room. Two men were waiting, both in snow gear.

"Hurry," the first whispered.

Stepping out, the second handed them identical snow gear. "Pull the hoods as far as you can over your heads and keep them down and follow us."

Methos slipped on the gloves he was given. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

When they were properly attired, the two men pulled their hoods on and guided them outside. The wind was howling, throwing snow at them, making it hard to see. Somehow they managed to stay together, being lead to a shuttle. Inside the door was secured, cutting out the noise and snow.

"Take a seat, we'll be in the air in no time," the first man ordered and he and his companion went to the cockpit.

Methos and Caren took their seats, buckling in. "Talkative bunch aren't they?" he said quietly.

She smiled, but didn't say anything.

The shuttle took off, taking them away from the base.

"So how do you know about these Watchers of Gaia?" Methos asked her, relaxing a little, but not totally.

"My father told me about them, since our ancestor was a Watcher, they've tried to recruit him," she explained. "As I said, they believe Immortals were the children of Gaia and that Duncan MacLeod went slowly insane because Immortals weren't supposed to kill each other. They were supposed to live, to grow stronger."

Methos recalled saying something similar to MacLeod once. "And once they did that, then what?"

"I don't know, my father said after about the fifth or sixth time they asked him to join the Watchers of Gaia and he said no. They stopped asking to join and left him alone."

"Or they just continued to watch without him knowing. They could have somehow known you were going to be Immortal," he suggested.

"I still don't understand how it's possible?"

"Neither do I, hopefully we'll get some answers soon," he stated.

She nodded. "I hope so... wherever we're going."

"At least we're still conscious this time," Methos pointed out.

Caren laughed. "That's true."

"Oh yes," he declared and then laughed with her. After they'd calm down and settled back to enjoy the flight. Methos pondered what had occurred. He hadn't been able to sense Caren as pre-Immortal or now as Immoral and obviously she hadn't sensed him. Why was the question he wanted answered? Was it because the Game had been won?

Caren saw him in deep thought. "Are you alright?"

Methos came out of his pondering and gave her a smile. "Just thinking about what happened."

She nodded. "It's a lot to take in. I'm not sure if I've been given a gift or cursed."

"It's a gift," he assured her strongly. Feeling very protective of the young woman. "We'll get the answers together, one way or another."

"I have no doubt you'll find them," Caren said and then lent closer and kissed his cheek. Doing so surprised her a little, but she felt drawn to him.

Methos shuffled around a little in his seat as he slipped his hand behind her neck and kissed her on the lips. She responded wholeheartedly as did he. The outside world disappearing for the moment as the kiss continued.

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: FanLass**,** Guest (me being lazy) – **Yes I know who you are :p, **Jennaya** and **Syphon01**. Thank you for your reviews.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I hope this one answers some of the questions that chapter 3 posed. Let me know what you think with a review. I love the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

Methos hated being blindfolded. The loss of control, but in this situation understood the need for secrecy. This gave stumbling around in the dark an all-new meaning.

Caren, also blindfolded stumbled right along beside him. A strong arm grabbed her and kept her upright. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," number one, as Caren and Methos nicknamed him answered.

"Wonderful," Methos grumbled and muttered under his breath, "the blind leading the visually impaired."

Number two, as he'd been nicknamed, over heard that. "Don't worry, you'll be safe soon."

"You said _that_ five minutes ago," Caren pointed out. They had taken six turns to the left, four turns to the right and gone straight ahead before stopping. After that they'd been ushered into a lift, she knew that because the next moment they were moving down at a rather fast pace.

The lift stopped before number two could comment. "We're almost there it will not be much longer."

They went about twenty steps before being stopped. Number two instructed them to take there blindfolds off.

After blinking a few times, their sight returned, Methos and Caren discovered they stood on a bridge walkway. They were underground in an open cavern shining with what had to be an artificial sun. Gazing below them was a vision of what reminded Methos out of some old technicolour movie complete with rolling meadows, trees, flower gardens, and trimmed lawns.

"Welcome to Sanctuary," Number one said, seeing the look of awe on their faces.

Methos arched an eyebrow at the name, his knowledge of Sanctuary (usually involved basements and back rooms) and theirs was very different. He liked theirs better.

"Follow me," number two insisted, "there is someone you both need to meet."

"Who?" Caren asked as they followed their two rescuers.

"You'll see."

"I'm not much for surprises," Methos told him. "The truth is I rather hate them, so can't we just stay here and enjoy the view?"

"Please just come you'll like this one."

They were ushered into another lift and it took them to the bottom of the cavern. When the doors opened, they found they were stepping out of a large tree. The doors closed and the lift merged back into the tree as if it never had been there.

Caren was impressed. "Nice."

Methos chuckled and took her hand, before kissing her forehead. He found it amusing that she would find that awe inspiring. Especially with the amazing things he had seen at New Haven.

"Just follow the path," number two told them, pointing it out and then he and number one headed in another direction.

"Reminds me of the yellow brick road from the Wizard of OZ," Methos said cheerfully. Even though he was on his guard, ready for anything. For once he was wrong.

"Adam, lets us just follow the path," Caren gave him a frustrated glare. Then she gently touched Methos' cheek and they walked forward.

At the end of the path was a small lake, where a young woman was standing in the water up to her waist. Naked! Well she was from the waist up from what he could tell. She had wavy hair, the colour of midnight. Pitch black that glistened. Her skin had a slight greenish tinge to it.

Methos cleared his throat. The last naked woman he'd found in a lake had tried to kill him. Of course that had been during Roman times, and the young woman had been a slave who thought he was going to return her to her owner. He hasn't of course, even after she'd stabbed him.

She slowly turned a smile on her lips. She had eyes the colour of emeralds, they sparkled with her amusement. "I will not kill you, Methos."

Caren tried hard not to be surprised. She also tried to focus on the woman's face and not her bare breasts. "How did you know..."

Their mystery benefactor chuckled softly. "Who he really is?" she finished and walked out of the water.

Methos was thankfully she at least she wasn't completely naked, he felt uncomfortable with Caren there. "I'd like to have the answer to that question."

"If you are patient, I will give you the answer," the woman said with another smile as she drew closer to them. "I have been known by many names, but most know me as Gaia."

Well, Caren thought to herself. Gaia certainly had the beautiful and voluptuous female part covered. But was she the representation of Mother Earth or the Goddess. Caren was sceptical, not knowing to believe it this really was Gaia or not. Her tone echoed that when she asked. "Gaia?"

"Yes."

"Through the eons I've heard many legends, are you the Goddess?" Methos asked her. His disbelief echoed Caren's. His frustration of being kept in the dark was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Correct my child, I have been known as such, along with Mother Earth. The Romans called me Terra, the Norsemen called me Jord and said I was the mother of Thor," Gaia said calmly and then revealed. "I am a mother of many, Immortals included, you are my children. I created you, found you mothers to give birth to you."

"Immortals are foundlings," Methos corrected her, his temper gradually rising.

"You were lead to believe that to safeguard the women who birthed you."

"What do you mean?" Caren questioned, wanting to know. "I look like my mother."

"Yes you do," Gaia agreed and then explained. "When I created an embryo to become pre-Immortal, I had to make sure the birthing mother was altered to be able to give birth. This way she could survive the newborn's quickening. Without the alteration, the newborn would have drained her mortal life force and she would have died."

"So why make us believe we're foundlings, orphans alone and unwanted. Why not leave us with our mothers, let us have at least a loving parent?" Methos snapped angrily.

"Because you would have endangered her by staying with her," Gaia revealed. "Once the alteration was reversed, your own quickening, as infant and pre-Immortal as it started out; would be a danger to her. It would have killed her. So I would reverse my alteration, returned her body to pre-pregnancy state and erased her memories then sent her on her way."

Caren was confused. "But I stayed with my mother. I wasn't a danger to her..." Her voice faded as realization hit. "Her cancer, I caused it, didn't I?" Tears welled in her eyes. "I killed her because she wouldn't give me up."

Methos' face shone with compassion as Caren too deep breaths trying to control her pain. He thought about gathering her up in his arms, but Gaia moved closer to Caren, cupping her cheek in her hand in an act of comfort.

"You are a new breed of Immortal. Your mother was so proud to have been chosen for this honour, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with you." The Goddess said gently.

"But I killed her," Caren snapped and pulled away, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Methos couldn't stand another moment so he pushed past Gaia to draw Caren into his arms, comforting her. Caren needed him and he was furious that yet another god had allowed Caren's mother to die, but he had to do his best to reassure her and not let her believe it was all her fault and live with the quilt.

"No," he cupped her face in his hands. "The Cancer killed her, you told me yourself a week after she died they found a cure for it." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I caused it though, Adam," she sobbed. "My being this new breed of Immortal killed her."

Gaia felt their pain, their anger. "I cannot take your grief or anger away from you both. I only hope you will understand. There is so much I have to tell you, if you will listen."

Caren buried her head against Methos' chest, she'd grieved for her mother a long time ago. Being told the truth was a shock she hadn't anticipated, but she hadn't expecting to be held in Methos' loving arms either. She never in her wildest imagination expected to share in the old Immortal strength or believe it was possible to feel so at peace when he was near.

Lifting her head, she stepped back and wiped her face. "What did you mean I'm a new breed of Immortal? Is Methos is different from me?"

Gaia gestured for them to sit with her, once they had settled on the grass, she answered. "Yes Caren, you are the first of the new Immortals, you will live in peace and never have to worry about a Gathering for there will _never_ be another. No one will ever hunt for your quickening."

"Is that why I can't sense her?" Methos inquired.

"Yes and why she can't sense you."

"Sense?" Caren queried.

"Immortals can sense each other. It's like a buzz in your head. It can give a rather nasty headache until you control it, like an early warning system so we can tell who's around," Methos revealed, "The older the Immortal, the stronger the buzz from their quickening."

She looked back to Gaia, understanding. "You said I'm the first, will there be others?"

"Eventually, yes. When you came in contact with Methos it triggered your Immortality, he brought forth the new generation of Immortals."

"But how? Is it because he is the last of his kind?" Caren asked her.

"Yes. Methos is the oldest and it is his strength of survival and living as long as he has that strengthened his quickening, not the number of heads he took," Gaia said calmly. "When his quickening came in contact with your dormant pre-Immortal one, it for a better word jump started it."

Methos was about to say something sarcastic and most likely sexiest, but decided against it when Caren glared at him. This closeness they'd developed was a little scary especially when she could practically read his mind.

Gaia found it silently amusing. Methos and Caren were a good match, now the two had to work it out for themselves. "I think we've talked enough for today." She got to her feet and paused until they'd gotten to theirs. "Please enjoy my garden. When you are ready, follow the path to your left. I have arranged for a cottage for you both."

"Thank you," Caren bided a little half hearted. The past couple of days were catching up with her.

Gaia smiled and walked away from them. She could see they needed some time alone to comprehend what they'd been told.

Methos turned his attention from the Goddess to the younger Immortal. "Why don't we find this cottage, I don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

Caren nodded a little dazed. "A shower sounds wonderful."

He took her hand and drew her back into his arms, feeling her wrap her arms around him. He nuzzled the top of her head. "Everything will be all right."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm old and wise," Methos mused putting on one of his thousands faces so Caren didn't know he was still uncertain about this entire situation. What he did understand was he felt something so primal that he would risk everything just to protect her. A feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time and deep down, it scared him a little.

Caren giggled softly falling into his strong arms. "Then let's go, old wise one."

"Imp," Methos said with a smirk and swung her up into his arms, heading down the path. "Maybe I'll paddle your backside."

"Maybe later," she teased with a soft sexy purr that had him stumbling and her laughter music to his ears.

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Lokie88**,** Leyende **and** Syphon01**. Thanks guys.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, I just want to say a big thank you to my beta reader FanLass, who answered all my stupid questions and happily brainstormed with me over chat to get his chapter written. She has an amazing way of taking my dribble and turning it into non-dribble. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please leave a review and let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Methos rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly started to wake up. Last night had been perfect, he felt as if his world had suddenly changed to a place of warmth, love and safety. Yet something was wrong, he move his hand and found the other side of the bed empty. Times like this Methos wished Caren had a Buzz. He scanned the cottage, Caren was gone. Quickly slipping out of the bed, he pulled on his jeans and wandered through the cottage. From outside Methos heard the sounds of someone working out. Tossing on his shirt before walking outside, the dew in the grass wetting his toes, he stopped and smiled at the sight before him. Caren looking very appealing in workout clothes, doing exercises with a kata. There was something very familiar about every move she took, a chill ran down Methos' spine when he realized she was doing the same routine he had been doing for the last thousand years. This was impossible, as of last night Caren was stumbling over her own feet, now she looked like a seasoned martial artist.

"You taught it to her," Gaia announced suddenly beside him.

He arched an eyebrow. "I think I would have recalled doing that."

She smiled warmly. "Caren has the ability to receive knowledge from touch, last night you passed along your knowledge to her while you both slept."

Methos frowned. "You could have bloody told me that sooner. Does she know she can do that?" he asked a little agitated.

Gaia ignored his outburst. "Until this morning, I was unsure what gifts she'd been given and no."

"What do you mean what gifts?" he demanded.

"All Immortals have special gifts, Methos, even you," she said calmly. "Did it never occur to you how easy it is for you to blend in and assimilate cultures?"

"No it bloody well didn't," he snapped. "You weren't exactly around while I was stumbling through my first thousand years or so."

Caren stopped doing the Kata and turned, having sensed Methos' anger and frustration. She crossed the distance between them. "What's wrong?"

"Oh great one here, just informed me Immortals have gifts. That's what wrong," Methos answered clearly ticked off. "It makes me wonder what else our dear Goddess has lapsed in telling us."

Caren looked from Methos to Gaia, concern mired her brow. "Gifts, what do you mean? What kind of gifts?"

"Every Immortal has either one or two gifts," Gaia explained. "As I told Methos, he has the ability to blend in and assimilate cultures. You have the ability to learn through touch and you're empathic. You just displayed that gift by knowing Methos was upset."

"So every time I touch someone, I'll learn something from them?"

"No. You can control it so it only happens when you needed it to, or in the case of last night. Methos felt you needed to learn to defend yourself, thus you learnt what he knew while you both slept," Gaia revealed. "You both have a very strong bond, as it grows, Methos will know when you need him, as you now know when he needs you."

Methos felt Caren take his hand and gently gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "Is there anything else you're not telling us?"

"Probably plenty, Gaia always was a manipulative bitch when she needed to be," a voice announced.

All looked, seeing a man who appeared to be in his forties coming towards them. For a moment Methos though he was seeing a young Joseph Dawson. It wasn't though. It was a Joseph, but Joseph Fairchild or Joe to his friends and family.

Caren grinned and run over to her father, throwing herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted, hugging her. He kissed the top of her head and then held her at arm's length. "You look wonderful."

She blushed. "Thank you, daddy."

Joe glanced over her head to Methos. "So is this him, the legendary, Methos?"

Caren turned a little. "That's him."

Together they walked over to the Immortal and Gaia.

Joe held out his hand. "Joseph Fairchild," he introduced himself.

Methos shook his hand, his anger bleeding away. "Nice to meet you, Mr Fairchild."

"You'd better call me, Joe, son. I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Especially if you're going to be looking after my little girl here."

Chuckling, Methos agreed. He couldn't get over how much this man reminded him of Dawson. "I'll do my best, though I think at times she looks after me."

"That's my girl," Joe praised and then turned his attention to the Goddess. "Go ahead and tell them this hair brained scheme of yours."

Before Gaia could say anything, Caren interrupted. "Wait a minute. How do you know Gaia? You never mentioned meeting a Goddess, daddy."

Joe chuckled, amused by the way his daughter cut through the crap. "Well sweetheart, when your mother was pregnant with you. Gaia here came to us in the middle of the night and told us you were destined for more than a mortal life," he explained, relieved he could finally tell his daughter. "She told us everything and what would happen if you were to stay with us. She said she would be back when you were born to take you away." He paused, remembering. "You're mother told her to in certain words that she would not be taking her daughter away from her."

"Caren's mother sounds like a smart woman to me," Methos noted.

"A damn stubborn one too, once she made up her mind, no one could change it. Not even a goddess."

Gaia agreed. "Maria was very determined and I accepted her decision."

"Yes you did, not that it was easy knowing our daughter was one day going to meet Methos and become Immortal, or keeping it a secret." Joe concluded. Turning his attention back to Gaia. "Now we've gotten that out of the way. It's your turn."

The Goddess agreed. "Perhaps inside the cottage, if Methos and Caren have no objections."

"None at all," Caren insisted, curious to what the Goddess had to say.

"Me either, my feet are getting cold," Methos said sheepishly as he glanced at his toes.

Caren rolled her eyes and chuckled, linking arms with him. "We can't have that. Come along, I'll make coffee."

"Aha, darlin, now you're talking," her father said cheerfully.

Gaia smiled and followed them into the cottage. While Caren made coffee, Methos went to put on his shoes, he hadn't been joking when he said his feet were cold. Returning to the kitchen, he joined them at the table.

Caren put a mug on the table in front of him and stole a kiss at the same time. Methos found her boldness in front of her father a little amusing. It was her way of telling her father, they were together and he better get used to it.

Joe smiled, getting the message loud and clear. "Did I happen to mention my daughter is damn stubborn too, Methos," he declared as Caren sat next to the older Immortal. "But she gets her point across."

"I got that impression the first time I met her," Methos agreed and saw Caren roll her eyes at him before sipping her coffee.

"I believe Gaia was going to tell us something," she said getting them back on track.

That made the Goddess smile, though she wasn't sure how they would react to what she wanted. "I believe the Immortal race needs to be saved and my young ones will need guidance. The old and the new have the right to live in peace."

"Wait," Methos stopped her. "The old and the new?"

"I wish to bring the Immortals of the past here to the future, those who deserve to live in peace and happiness."

"How?" Caren asked her. "How do you do that without changing the timeline? We could alter time and change things for the worse."

"It will not be easy, but with a little magic it can be done," Gaia revealed.

"Magic?" Caren was more than a little sceptical.

"Yes," the Goddess said without hesitation. "I have the ability to give you both the magic you need to complete these tasks."

"Tasks, as in you really want us to go back in time and get Immortals." Methos clarified. "How do we not stuff up the timeline?"

"I will create duplicates that you replace them with before they were beheaded. You will be able to stop time for all but yourselves and the Immortal."

Sitting back in his chair, Methos shook his head. "You're asking us to do the impossible. It can't be done."

Caren was torn between wanting to believe and not. She knew it was harder for Methos, he'd seen so much over the years, why would he believe in magic. She took his hand, her touch calming to him. "Can you prove you can do this?" She asked Gaia. "Can you bring an Immortal here from the past, someone Methos knows?"

"That's possible." Gaia agreed. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Nodding, Caren chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Darius."

Silence filled the room. You could have heard a pin drop.

Methos felt his heart tightened with emotion. He hadn't thought of Darius in a long time. The Immortal priest had been a good friend, someone who never judged him or his past. "How do you know about Darius, Caren?" he asked softly.

She smiled warmly. "Joe Dawson wrote about his death and how Duncan MacLeod reacted to it. How he sort justice for Darius." She paused. "He should never have died the way he did Methos he was a man of peace."

The fact she used his real name instead of Adam, made Methos realise she understood what he was feeling. She was right. "Darius was killed by rogue watchers, his Quickening was lost forever. If you can bring him here then I'll consider it."

Gaia nodded. "Very well." She stood. "Both Darius and I will see you at lunch." She walked out without another word.

"Now that is a woman on a mission," Joe declared. "Nice work sweetheart. You need to keep Gaia on her toes."

Methos couldn't help but laugh. "Now I can see how you're related to Joe Dawson."

"That obvious," Joe mused. "I'm flattered."

"Careful dad, you don't want to inflate his ego too much, he has a big enough one as it is." Caren warned, teasing.

Joe laughed at the expression on Methos' face. "Boy she has you pegged well and truly."

"Don't I know it," Methos grumbled. "Impudent child."

Caren smiled and sat back in her chair, drinking her coffee while Methos waited to see if Gaia could perform miracles.

**To be continued…**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Loki88 & Syphon01. **Thank you both for taking time to review.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, finally got this chapter finished. My mum was in hospital again so this chapter had to take a back seat. But now she's home and doing well, so I've had the time to finish it. Thank you to my amazing beta reader FanLass. Please go and read her work it's really good.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

"So Methos," Joe Fairchild sat back in his chair. "What do you think of ourwondrous century you've found yourself in?"

"I'll let you know after I've had a few more beers," the Immortal bantered. "But so far it's not too bad, despite being drugged, possible dying and kidnapped by Genesis, except for that, I've had a downright wonderful time." Methos said smiling at Caren

Caren jabbed Methos in the ribs while chewing on her lip, she sensed by her father's emotions Gaia hadn't mentioned that to him.

Joe hadn't known. "When did those bastards take my little girl?"

"Dad..." Caren tried to diffuse the situation.

Her father ignored her, keeping his gaze on Methos.

"Two, possibly three days ago. We're not sure how long we were unconscious for," Methos answered him.

"Son off a …." Joe's voice faded, his anger evident as he realised what that meant. "That's when she becoming Immortal, isn't it?"

Putting her coffee mug down, Caren felt Methos take her hand, showing his support. "They said I had a severe allergic reaction to the gas they used to knock us out. I died and revived in front of them."

"So they know about you both?"

"They know a lot more than I expected," Methos revealed. "Like they know what my real name is." He heard Joe swear softly. "There's more. The President knows all about Genesis, that's why they've never been found."

"You know that for certain?"

"We hacked into their computer, dad," Caren informed. "Genesis is funded by the government."

Joe shook his head. "Damn it. I'm guessing you couldn't get any proof of that?"

"No, but I'm assuming that's why Gaia has men undercover in their operation." Methos told him.

"The Watchers of Gaia," Caren revealed. "A Sergeant Williams helped Methos and I escape, he revealed himself as one of them to get us to trust him."

"That woman's grasp is far and wide," Joe exclaimed. "She never mentioned any of this when she contacted me and said you were here."

"We were on our way to you when we were kidnapped," his daughter announced. "I thought Methos would be safe in New Paris and I wanted to reunite him with his sword."

"It's a good thing I brought it with me then," Joe declared. "I have to say, son, that Ivanhoe is a beauty."

"Thank you, a well-crafted sword is more than a weapon, it's an extension of your own arm," Methos noted. "I have to admit, even though Gaia says Immortals no longer hunt each other, I've been a little lost without it."

"I'll go and get, I know what it's like to lose something," he said as they stood moving away from the table. Joe was the only one that left though.

Methos chuckled, and then turned to Caren locking his eyes upon hers. "I like your father."

"I thought you would," Caren said with a smile. "Doesn't he remind you of another Joe you knew?"

"He does indeed."

She retook his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

"For what?" he returned her smile.

"For staying with me and not running when I know it's in your nature to do so," she answered. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd left."

Methos found a comfortable sofa and sprawled out on it. Then he tugged on her hand, she allowed herself to be pulled down onto his lap. He held her close. "Sure in some old chronicles, someplace, there were times I left town fast, but I never ran from those I truly cared about." He kissed the top of her head. "If you read what the original Joe Dawson wrote you find I didn't run out on him. I'm just a guy, Caren, except I've lived a very long time. I've loved and I've lost so many people. I've had to grieve and keep moving on. Now..." He sighed.

She looked up, making sense of his emotions. "I'm not going anywhere, Methos. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. I know lose, I've experienced it. Not in the scale you have, but in the end it hurts the same way."

"Yes it does," he agreed and then brushed his lips over hers. Needing to change the subject to something lighter. "Do you know how sexy you look when you chew on your lip?"

His shift in emotions made her smile and chewed on her bottom lip. "No, but," she shifted so she was straddling his lap. "I can feel what it does to you."

"Is that so?" his smiled widened in a mischievous way.

"Yes," she said with a sexy purr before leaning forward to whisper in his ear in the same tone of voice.

Methos felt the reaction to what she said rush though his body like a forest fire. "I think Gaia might have missed a gift."

Caren smiled, gripping his shoulders she slid forward hearing him hiss. "You're possibly right." She stood and moved away from him, a sexy sway to her hips. "Care to test that theory; I need to take a shower."

"Your father is coming back with my sword, are you sure he would approve?" he pointed out.

"I stopped asking for my father's approval a long time ago, soyou'd better stop wasting time," she remarked and headed for the bathroom.

Methos groaned; every fibre of his body felt super-heated with desire. "We are definitely not telling your father about this side of you," he muttered and raced after her.

**0o0o0o0o**

Joe Fairchild was not stupid; he'd known when to make a discreet exit. Using getting the sword was a good way to leave for a while. If his daughter was anything like her mother... well he didn't want to actually think about that.

Taking the path back to the cottage, he heard voices as he got closer seeing the two of them standing together in each other's arms. They were a cute couple and Joe guessed if he had to see his daughter with any man, then Methos was the man for her.

He couldn't help but tease them anyway. "Alright you two cut it out, parent present," he jeered.

Laughing they moved apart.

"Joe you do know I've been a parent several times myself," Methos pointed out matter of fact.

"Then you know what I'll do to you if you ever hurt my little girl," Joe said straight forth.

"Ahh... Indeed I do."

"Good man," Joe said and then held out the sword case to him, "Your sword."

Methos opened the case and nearly wept at the sight of his beloved Ivanhoe. Polished and gleaming, like she was new again. Drawing it from the case, he smiled.

"Thank for taking good care of it. I never thought I see this particular sword again, it was one of my favourites for; let's just say a long time."

"Well, Caren said it was not only priceless, but it belonged to you and had to be kept safe. That was enough for me," Joe said sincerely as he closed the case and put it at his feet. "It is a beautiful sword."

"This blade has saved my life many times over."

"May I?" Caren asked him gesturing to the sword.

He carefully passed it over to her. "A sword like this would be too heavy for you, even if you do know my style of fighting."

She arched an eyebrow. "The shot first and then bolt, or the fight dirty and win version?" She inquired a touch sarcastically but sweetly at the same time.

Joe couldn't help but laugh. "Well, old man, one thing you'll never have to teach my little girl is sarcasm and wit."

"Nope, she's got plenty of that," Methos agreed and huffed. "She was such a sweet, shy thing when I first met her."

Caren casually rested the blade of the sword against her shoulder. (A stance Methos had held himself plenty of times). "Well I've had a good teacher."

"Thankfully kiddo, you'll never have to use one of those," her father remarked.

"I agree," Methos said sincerely.

Handing the sword back to its owner, Caren had to agree with them. The thought of taking someone's head sickened her. "I'm not sure if being Immortal is a gift or a curse as of yet, but I'm glad I became one now."

"Don't think of it as either," Methos advised. For centuries he'd acted the optimist but in fact had been a pragmatist. His only exception to that rule came when protecting those he loved. Then he'd break any rule and do anything to save them. He saw Caren understood, concluding with: "I try to live for the moment, not in the past or for the future."

"Good advice, even for mortals," Joe declared.

Methos put his sword back in the case and stood. "If Gaia can do what she said, then a lot more Immortals will live in peace. But I doubt even a goddess can pull off this trick, we be more likely to see fairy tales come true. In all the years I've lived I've yet to see a real happily ever after come true."

"Well when I was a child, the stories of Immortals seemed like fairy tales and yet you're here and so am I," Caren stated. "Perhaps this is the happily ever after you've always wanted."

"So you believe Gaia can do what she says?" Methos queried.

She shrugged. "Why not, she made me a new kind of Immortal. Don't you believe she can save someone like Darius?"

"I'll believe it when he comes walking down that path with her."

"Typical man," Caren comment as she through her arms up and wandered back to the cottage to organise some lunch.

Joe arched an eyebrow and then chuckled. "Oh that girl is so much like her mother."

"Should I be worried?" Methos asked him.

"Nope, but life will never be boring," the mortal said with a grin.

The Immortal chuckled. "Once I met your daughter I never expected it would be."

Hearing a sharp whistle from the cottage, both looked, seeing Caren standing in the doorway.

"I'm getting lunch ready, are you two coming in?" She called out.

"We're coming, hold your horse's woman," Methos shouted back and picked up the sword case.

Joe laughed. "I tried to warn you life will be lively with my daughter around, Methos."

"After all the years I spent hiding from the world, I guess I'm ready for a little excitement." he agreed and chuckled as the two of them headed to the cottage.

They had just sat down to lunch when Methos felt it. The buzz of another Immortal, a feeling he thought he'd never feel again.

Caren also felt what he did, or more accurate sensed what he did. "Methos?"

"There's another Immortal outside," he said and without even thinking, just working on instinct he pulled his sword from the case and rushed outside.

Caren and her father followed, both of them stopping sharply at the sight. Gaia was back and with her was a man dressed in Priestly robes.

Hurrying to Methos' side, Caren put her hand on his arm. "Methos, is that Darius?"

He nodded, disbelieve and relief in his eyes. He hadn't believed Gaia could do it but Darius was there standing next to the Goddess.

Darius took in the sight of all around him. When the half-naked woman had just appeared in his church, he'd been surprised. When she'd told him she was there to save his life, that he was to die that day, he'd stared at her in disbelief. She'd told him who she was and where she was from. It wasn't until she'd informed him they were both no longer a part of the timeline and he'd seen the duplicate of himself be murdered by Rogue Watchers, that he'd believed her.

"I believe Methos, I have brought all the proof you need," Gaia informed the Immortal.

Methos said nothing. He past the sword to Caren's father and walked over to his long lost friend. "Darius?"

"It is me, old friend," the Priest assured and reached out to touch his arm.

The two men embraced, two friends who both had both experienced tragedy in their past but had moved forward from that to change. There was laughter and they both spoke at once, but neither minded.

Methos pulled back, still grinning. "It's so good to see you my friend. You have no idea how much I miss you."

"And you, Methos. I trust you have a wondrous tale to tell," Darius remarked cheerfully.

"I do indeed and it seems I will have time to tell it, and we can once more have one of our discussions and enjoy a good game of chess."

Caren and her father joined them, the later smiled warmly. "Welcome to the 26th century Father Darius," she greeted. "I'm Caren Fairchild, this is my father Joseph Fairchild."

"Thank you, child, Joseph."

Gaia interrupted then. "I'll show Father Darius his accommodations, time jumping can be trying."

"I am a little tried," the Priest admitted wearily. He looked warmly at his old friend and his new ones. "Perhaps we can talk later."

"Come and have dinner with us," Methos insisted.

"Yes, please Father Darius, I would like to hear how you and Methos met," Caren agreed.

"And I would like to know what is going on between you and my old friend here. Butwe will talk later, thank you, Caren." Darius said with a smile. He had a feeling there was something special about this young woman.

Gaia linked arms with the Priest. "This way Father."

He went with her, still a little unsettled by her near nakedness.

Caren then looked cheekily at Methos as they headed for their cottage. "You do realise what this means, don't you?"

"Yes," he grumbled as he took it. "We get to be heroes and save the bloody day."

She stopped Methos. "You've forgotten one thing."

"Oh pray tell what I have forgotten?" he asked her a little amused.

Caren rose up onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well isn't it a fact the hero always gets the girl?" she inquired with a sexy purr.

Methos considered that as his body reacted to her tone of voice. "Not all the time. A certain time lord never did."

"I was thinking more of a particular Starship Captain," she corrected.

"True and I do get to keep you after this adventure is over," he stated and saw her chew on her bottom lip. Damn her. "I still hate playing hero."

"I know, now shut up and kiss me before I slap you," she ordered with a flirtatious giggle, adding. "Do realize what a pain you are?"

"Yes," Methos answered and swung her up into his arms as if she was as light feather. Methos laughed looking at her father. "We'll see you and Darius at dinner, Joe. We're going to have a serious discussion about this hero thing." With that he started toward their cottage, Caren with tenderly laying her head on his shoulder.

"Fine just leave me alone, hey I'm only the father." Joe yelled at the two lovers but his words fell on deaf ears as Methos and Caren disappeared inside the cottage. "Like hell they're discussing anything, I wonder how I could get those two to get married." Joe grumbled as he placed Methos' sword at the door of the cottage and then, wandered off considering how extraordinary day had turned out.

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Syhone01 **

**Author's Note: **I have to admit I was a little disappointed that only one person took the time to review. I know you're reading out there, I've been checking my views. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has been asking about my mum. She's home again from hospital and doing well.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Methos, Caren, Darius and her father had been joined by Gaia in their cottage for a wonderful dinner. As Darius settled back in his chair as he addressed the Goddess, thankful she had chosen to wear clothing. Darius had been a priest for over 2000 and although he did enjoy the naked female form it provided an unwanted distraction. "How will you choose which Immortals are to join us here in your sanctuary?"

"It's a good question," Joe agreed. "There are Immortals I've read about who would cause more havoc here then Genesis."

"Letting lose Kronos in this time period wouldn't be a good idea," Methos stated. "Brother or not, he would make Genesis look like a Boy Scout convention."

Gaia understood their concerns. "While I believe, Father Darius, all my children deserve to be given a second chance. There are a number who would, as Joseph said would cause havoc here in this time."

Caren was seated next to Methos on the loveseat, snuggled against him. "There are those that perhaps if they were brought up differently or not treated so badly, wouldn't have turned out the way they did. Silas for instance or even Amanda. When she had been exposed to MacLeod and even Nick Wolfe, she changed her ways."

Methos was a little surprised by her accusation. "Those journals of Dawson's must have been very detailed."

"There were, as were the Chronicles the Watchers released after the Gathering was over," she pointed out. "It all became public knowledge."

"Caren has a good point," Darius agreed. "There were certain Immortals who were in need of help and understanding that none received, either because at the time it wasn't possible or they couldn't be revealed to the world."

"It's possible Silas would have been a different person had he been born in say this time, he had no family and only brutality and suffering around him." Methos noted, "He was only what time period made him."

"I agree with you," Gaia said calmly. "I believe given the right circumstances even Silas would have been a different person. Look at you Methos, you were born long ago and encountered much rejection and fear of your Immortality but grew past you're painful adolescence. Though not all my children could make the transition as you have pointed out. "

"Can you help Silas and others?" Caren asked her. "Give them the chance of a new life."

"I believe so. Though this second chance will mean they will have to be born again," Gaia explained. "With the medical technology that is now available, any genetic anomalies can be repaired at birth."

"Couldn't you correct them before that?" Caren inquired.

"No child, once creation is done they must evolve on their own," Gaia answered. "I will collect those who will be given a second chance and prepare them and the women who will birth them."

"You must tell the women who volunteer the truth, let them know they have to give up the children and save their own lives," Joe said sternly. "Its a lot to ask one to do this."

The Goddess bowed her head. "I will do so. They will understand their sacrifice will save many that were once lost."

"Thank you."

"There are also a number of female Immortals who would willing carry a child," Darius put forth. It had been explained to him why Immortals once born were removed from their birth mothers. "Would it be possible for them to do so?"

Gaia thought a moment. "I believe so, they will have to be altered to carry the infant, to protect it from their Quickening, but I believe it is possible."

"What about the new Immortals?" Methos asked. "Are they able to have children?"

Gaia sighed. "I realise that this issue has taunted many Immortal for centuries. It has been known that Immortals are sterile. Even Caren asked me about the changers her body has gone through now she is Immortal."

"Changers?" Joe interrupted the Goddess, looking to his daughter.

She felt Methos squeeze her hand, giving his support. Speaking about it was a little awkward. "My body felt different." She paused, her cheeks became flushed. "There's nothing wrong, um sexually, that's all working fine." She took a breath trying to quell her embarrassment over the subject. "But I've always be regular with my cycle and I knew something was different when my menstrual cycle didn't happen. Gaia explained that now I'm Immortal, I won't menstruate any more. I'm not capable of having children."

"Could you alter her, to let her have a child though?" Joe asked the Goddess.

"When she and Methos are ready and wish a child, then yes," Gaia said straight forth.

"What does that mean?" Methos asked before Darius could an odd look fell over his face.

Gaia chuckled softly. "As I said, Immortals are sterile, however, when males reach a certain age, they become fertile and are able to have children."

"How old?" Methos demanded.

"Male Immortals reach fertile age at 4,500, but in all of history there has few males to live past 4,000 ."

Methos swore in a number of different languages.

"Methos!" Darius chastised him. "There is a time and place for that my friend and this is neither."

He smirked, "No one understood what I was saying!"

"Gaia and I did!" Darius continued to look shocked at his friend's language.

Methos still frowning glared at Gaia. "Did I father any children I don't know about?"

"No Methos, through you are fertile your partner still needs to be altered to be able to fall pregnant. I saw no reason to do that, you had not found your soulmate at the time. Now you have."

"I have?" he responded, Caren elbowing him and Methos lightly kissed her cheek giving her a reassuring smile.

But beneath the groups happy facades Caren sensed not only Methos' hurt and distrust raging, she sensed guilt, but not from her lover. The guilt came from Darius. He'd known. However it was not the time, she didn't need her new abilities to know that. Gripping Methos' hand, she turned her attention back to Gaia. "If and when Methos and I have children." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Will they be born mortal?"

"No, though they will be pre-Immortal and become a part of the new Immortal race," Gaia revealed. "I understand this news is shocking to hear, but you must understand for centuries the human race forgot I even existed. My children forgot I existed. They began to play a game that should never have started. They fought towards the Gathering until there was only one left standing. None of that should have happened."

"And it never will again," Darius promised her. "Your children will be able to live in peace, even if they still have to hide who and what they are."

"Thank you, Father," the Goddess said gratefully. "I have chosen Methos and Caren's first... retrieval for a better word. Someone who will be able to help."

Methos groaned. "Duncan MacLeod?"

She smiled. "No, Methos. Connor MacLeod actually."

"Just as bad," the Immortal grumbled.

Darius chuckled. "Are you still holding that grudge, old friend."

"Yes."

Caren arched an eyebrow. "What grudge?"

"It's nothing," Methos answered and added quickly. "And no you're telling her, Darius."

His friend laughed softly. "You have my word, for now."

Caren rolled her eyes. "No matter what century, men are all the same."

"I agree," Gaia said sincerely and saw the males in the room glance her way. "I maybe a Goddess, but I am still a woman." She saw Caren yawn. "And I believe we have outstayed our welcome." She stood, as did the others. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning." With that she left.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave too," Joe stated. He hugged his daughter. "Get some sleep honey."

"I will dad."

Giving her a smile, Joe turned to Darius. "I'll walk with you, Father."

"Thank you, Joseph. Goodnight Methos, Caren."

"Goodnight," both bided as they showed them out.

Caren lent against the door. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Yes. Frightened?"

"Frightened, excited, this is an archaeologist dream, Methos, but..."

"But it's also risky." He gathered her into his arms. "I'll protect you."

She smirked. "My Knight in shining armour."

"Been there, done that," he mused and then swung her up into his arms.

"At least you're a gentleman," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In some centuries."

Caren's laughter echoed all the way to the bedroom.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**New York City - 2004**

Methos' and Caren's arrival in the past was unnoticed on top of the building, even with the flash of light that had occurred by their arrival. They were dressed for the era, so not to stick out. Though Methos felt comfortable in his black jeans, t-shirt, white sweater and black jacket. Caren was uncomfortable, having complained her jeans were itchy, as was her t-shirt. The only thing she did like was the leather jacket and boots. Still it was all strange to her.

"So why did Duncan take Connor's head?" Caren asked Methos as they made their way to where it would happen.

"Connor knew Duncan wasn't strong enough to take Kell's head, so he offered his head to give him strength to kill Kell."

Caren arched an eyebrow and then glanced at the wide band around her wrist. "This is rather a trial by fire."

"Well look at it this way, we've already succeeded in the future," Methos reminded her.

She snorted. "Thank you, Mr Time Lord."

Methos chuckled. "Well at least you've stopped complaining about how rough your jeans are."

"They're itchy as well," she commented bluntly.

He leant over and kissed the top her head. "It's a simple grab, duplicate, replace and get the hell out of here mission."

"Simple. We have to stop time, convince a guy with sword that we're the good guys and that we want to save him," she grumbled. "Not to mention you have a grudge with Connor that I know nothing about that could cause us problems."

"As I said, simple," Methos smirked. "Come on, we'll wait over here."

"Wonderful," she groused, sounding so much like her lover that he laughed.

They didn't have to wait long. Connor arrived before Duncan, neither sensing Methos since he was being shielded by a second device on his wrist. It would never have worked if either Immortal knew they were there.

Caren watched as the fight progressed; it was fast and furious like nothing she'd seen before.

"We have to get ready," Methos informed. "It's getting to the end."

She nodded. A part of her was excited by the fight, but another part was sickened by the result. "I'll be ready." She adjusted the time band, her finger hovering over one button.

Methos waited until nearly the last minutes. "Now!" he hissed.

She activated the device and time stopped for all but her, Methos and Connor.

Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod had been ready for death to take him, to save his kinsmen. He sensed the buzz of another Immortal, glanced around he saw two walking towards him. The man he knew, but not the beautiful woman beside him. "What have you done...?"

"We've saved your life Connor MacLeod. You could be a little grateful," the woman said a touch sarcastically.

Methos chuckled. "She has you there, you barbarian."

"You should talk, you were more a barbarian then I," Connor snapped back and then glanced around. The sight of Duncan frozen in time, ready to take his head was daunting. "I ask again. What have you done?"

"We stopped time," Caren informed. "We're here to take you back with us to the future."

"The future?"

She nodded. "I'm Caren Fairchild and I'm Immortal."

"No you're not," Connor contradicted her.

"Men," she groaned. "They never believe anything you tell them."

"How can you be Immortal, I didn't sense you. Only this walking jerk here," he jabbed a thumb at Methos.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me your sword."

"No." Methos snapped back.

"Oh for crying out loud." She looked to Methos. "Sword please."

Methos looked to Connor and shrugged. "You daft Highlander, are you really going to make her cut herself to prove a point."

"Yes. Because she not an Immortal, plus you're both crazy, Methos even you know that no one can stop time!"

Shaking his head, Methos removed his sword from his jacket and held it out to her.

Caren took it. "Next time I'm bring a dagger," she mumbled and used the sword to cut her hand, wincing. She held her hand out so Connor could see the cut, see the blood and then the dancing sparks of blue that happened when the cut healed. "See, believe me now." She thrust the Ivanhoe back into Methos' hands.

Connor looked at her stunned. "But I can't sense you. This isn't happening. I'm already dead and this..." he stumbled for an explanation. "Why would I trust either of you? I certainly don't trust him." He glared at Methos.

Caren groaned as she looked to her lover. "Please tell me it's not always going to go like this."

"It's possible. I had a reputation to uphold and I didn't hang around with people who could kill me so I don't have a lot of friends who are Immortals. "

"I read you were the master schemer?" Caren glared at Methos, walked over and wiped the blood from her hand on his shirt. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and smiled, "So do something," she declared angrily.

Without any hesitation, Methos hit Connor with the hilt of his sword, rendering him unconscious. "That work for you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "He was supposed to come with us of his own free will, Methos, not unconscious."

"It worked, the stubborn mule would have argued with us all night."

"Well you can explain it to Gaia," she snapped and quickly scanned the unconscious Immortal, before taking a blood sample to add to the scan. The scanner soon beeped it was ready. "We need to hurry."

"I'll get sleeping beauty here, you create the duplicate." Methos told her.

She nodded and moved into position, creating the duplicate of Connor, which included his sword. It took a few minutes to get the duplicate into position, before she hurried back to Methos' side collecting Connor's sword as she did. "We're ready."

"Fine, let's go then."

"We're not staying for the Quickening?"

"No! Definitely not." Methos insisted. "Beside this barbarian is heavy."

"Fine," she said and the activated their devices and the three of them disappeared, letting time start again and go on as it did before.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Gaia's Sanctuary... 2616**

Gaia and Darius acknowledged the flash of light, and saw the trio arrive. Methos was still carrying Connor over his shoulder, and Caren held his katana. They were pleased to see Connor, but they were unhappy at the fact the Immortal from the past was unconscious! And not arriving of his own free will. As planned.

After dumping Connor unceremoniously on the grass at Gaia's feet, Methos looked up and saw the unhappy expressions on her and Darius' faces. He shouted out. "What! He's a thickheaded Highlander, we're not gods so don't expect bloody miracles!"

**o0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: you know me (Guest), James Birdsong (Guest), Syphon01, and the last Guest review.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, thank you to the three Guests and Syphon01 who reviewed. I would have had this out quicker, but I suffered with a cold and endless rewrites, but I got there in the end. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions on which Immortal's or Watchers should be brought into the future, send me a PM and I'll add to my list if they're not already on it.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Gaia's Sanctuary... 2616**

Gaia and Darius acknowledged the flash of light, and saw the trio arrive. Methos was still carrying Connor over his shoulder, and Caren held his katana. They were pleased to see Connor, but they were unhappy at the fact the Immortal from the past was unconscious! And not arriving of his own free will. As planned.

After dumping Connor unceremoniously on the grass at Gaia's feet, Methos looked up and saw the unhappy expressions on her and Darius' faces. He shouted out. "What! He's a thickheaded Highlander, we're not gods so don't expect bloody miracles!"

**0o0o0o0**

**Earlier that day... **

Gaia slipped the gauntlet onto Caren's wrist, as she had Methos'. "These gauntlets will let you stop time and retrieve your assignment."

"And if they don't want to come with us?" Methos asked her.

"It is their choice, however if you explain why you are there and what the future holds for them here they will join you," the Goddess answered and explained what each of the button's that looked like gems inserted into the leather gauntlet was for to both of them. "You will need to scan each of the past Immortals, along with a drop of their blood it will created the duplicate."

"And these duplicates have a copy of their Quickening," Caren clarified. "But they're not really alive, right?"

"No they are not. The duplicate will just retain the timeline. That way no one will ever miss those you bring into the future." Gaia assured her.

"Remember, though," Darius cautioned. Gaia had recruited him to help her. "Stay out of sight until you stop time, the timeline cannot be changed. We must not change the past, or who know what that happen?"

Both Caren and Methos nodded, understanding. Methos chuckled though as Caren scratched at her jeans.

"Why couldn't I wear my own jeans instead of these?" she queried. "They itch, as does this tee shirt."

"This is what was worn at the time child," Darius assured her.

She snorted. "Thank goodness we've managed to produce better clothing," she grumbled.

"Is there anything you like about your new attire? As for myself I always loved old blue jeans, so stop complaining." Methos teased her.

She wore a black leather jacket and blew the knee boots. "The jacket and boots are cool," she said with a purr. "Though I'd be comfortable if I had on _my_ old blue jeans or nothing at all."

"No, you'll be too sexy then, just keep your clothes on," Methos mussed.

Gaia smiled at their light bantering. "The quicker you complete your assignment, the less it interferes with the timeline," she remained. "No more than forty minutes."

"We'll remember," Caren insisted.

"Very well. You will be sent back a few minutes before Connor challengers his kinsmen and lets him win. You must stop time before that happens."

"I know Connor and he's not going to believe us," Methos told her.

"Then you will have to be convincing," Gaia stated and went and stood with Darius. "It is time for you to go. Good luck my children."

Doing what Gaia showed them, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Darius sighed. "Methos was right. Connor will not believe him."

"If it is necessary they will pull off a miracle, it's in their nature. Especially now they're together," she smiled. "If all else fails Methos will just have to be very charming."

The Priest chuckled. "You don't know Methos very well or Connor."

"I have faith they can complete this task or at least Caren can convince Methos to behave."

"I have no doubt of that, she's an exceptional young lady so I wish her luck, I'm just not sure you will like Methos' methods," Darius concluded. "I not sure the old man's trainable."

Joseph walked over to them. "You've got quite a setup here," he praised the Goddess.

"Does that mean you'll be joining us?" She asked.

"On and off and only because my girl is here," he answered, being blunt. "David is doing a fine job running the bar, however, Alexis is due to give birth soon so I'll have to be back to take over before that happens."

"Of course, your son and his wife will need time with their newborn."

"Yes they will," he agreed. "But for now I'm here, so I'm able to help out."

"Thank you, Joseph," Gaia said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now where are you going to house these Immortals you're bringing here?"

"The accommodation is only temporary until it is safe for my children to join the population. The Sanctuary living quarters and cottages should be enough," Gaia explained. "If not, I have other Sanctuary's around the planet that can accommodate my new children and those of the past."

"We should concern ourselves with our first guest from the past's arrival," Darius advised.

"Good advice, Father," Joseph agreed. "So when should they arrive back?"

"If everything goes to plan, they will be returning shortly," Gaia revealed.

"Right, well I'll go and see if Connor MacLeod's quarters are ready for him."

"Thank you, Joseph," the Goddess said sincerely.

He nodded and headed back to the lift that would take him to the main complex.

Darius and Gaia walked over to a bench and took a seat to wait for their time travellers to return.

"I wanted to ask you about the women who will be volunteering to give birth to the Immortals getting a second chance," Darius began. "Have you approached any?"

Gaia nodded. "There are women here at the complex who have volunteered and know they must give up the infant after it is born. They are willing to do so."

"And if once it is over and they change their mind?" he queried.

"They all know the sacrifice they must go through, Father. However, if once the infant is born I will return them to pre-altered state and erase their memories of the child," Gaia announced. "I realise this is a drastic measure, but I see no other alternative. Unlike their Immortal counterparts, they will die permanently if they bring the child up."

"And any genetic anomalies will be corrected at after birth?"

"Yes, we have an outstanding medical team with in the complex. Men and women who are dedicated to my cause and keeping balance with their planet."

Darius smiled. "I admit I look forward to having children playing happily around here." He knew it was a risk taking Immortals from the timeline and replacing them with a genetic twin, all before they were born to keep the timeline intact.

"As do I," Gaia said with a smile before standing. "I believe our travellers should be returning."

Standing, Darius followed her back to where they'd seen Methos and Caren off.

They didn't have to wait long, the trio arrived in a flash of light. Both of them frowned. Methos was carrying an unconscious Connor over his shoulder, while Caren carried the past Immortal's katana. They weren't unhappy by Connor's arrival, they were quite pleased that had been accomplished. No, it was the fact the Immortal from the past was unconscious and had not arrived of his own free will.

Methos dumped Connor on the grass, seeing the expression on their faces. "What! He's a thickheaded Highlander, we're not gods so don't expect bloody miracles!"

"He was supposed to arrive of his own free will," Gaia reminded. "You know that Methos."

"Yes, well he was being a stubborn mule," Methos snapped, angrily. "He didn't believe a word we told him, even after Caren cut her hand open to prove she was Immortal."

Caren thrust the katana into the ground near Connor, rubbing her temples. The weariness of time travel was catching up to her. "Methos is right, there was nothing we could say to get this idiot to believe us. He would have rather died, than believe what we were saying."

"Then that was his choice." Gaia stated.

Methos snorted rudely. "If that's the attitude, then we may as well just stop now, because we're just going to have the same problem every time we go back. It's either going to be I don't believe you or in the case of the Highlander here," he kicked the unconscious Immortal with his boot. "Doesn't trust me because he blames me for not getting the girl in Barcelona. It wasn't my fault she didn't want the pig headed Scot."

Darius sighed. "I'm afraid Methos is right, Gaia. Immortals don't trust easily, whether it's a mortal or another Immortal. It's how they've survived."

"Can we sort this out later?" Caren asked them. "As in after I've gotten out of these clothes and had a nap."

Gaia could see how tired she was. "Perhaps then we'll all be thinking straight."

"Wonderful," she commented and picked up the Katana once more. "Tell the Highlander he can have this back when he apologises." She then left with Methos for their cottage.

"I would like to say, 'I told you so', but I won't," Darius remarked.

"I believe you just did," the Goddess said and looked at the unconscious Immortal at her feet. "You were right, Methos' methods were not to my liking."

Smiling, Darius knelt next to Connor and patted the Immortal's face. "Wake up, Connor MacLeod."

Groaning, he opened his eyes. "Darius... but you're dead, so is this heaven? "

"No lad, I'm quite alive as are you," he helped him to his feet. "This is Gaia."

"The Goddess?" Connor stated.

"Yes."

"If I'm not dead, then where the bloody hell am I?" Connor demanded angrily.

"I believe Methos and Caren tried to explain this to you," the Goddess said calmly. "You're in the future, the year 2616 to be exact."

"That manipulative, arrogant, son of a bitch..." He looked around for his sword. "Where is it?"

"If you're referring to your sword, Caren said she will give it back when you apologise." Gaia answered.

"Apologise?"

"For disbelieving her I would be the guess," Darius informed and then put a hand on the Highlander's shoulder. "Come my friend, rest and then we'll talk some more."

"No, I want my sword back."

"Then an apology is in order, young Caren is rather determined, she is Methos'..."

Connor cut the Priest off. "Lover, I could never figure out how that beak nosed jerk always gets the fine women."

Darius chuckled as they headed for the lift. "I was going to say student, but your guess is correct as well."

"I should have known," the Scot grumbled.

**0o0o0o0**

**Later that day...**

"So what are you going to do?" Joe asked the Goddess as the two of the stood together on the bridge walkway that oversaw the Sanctuary. Below Methos and Caren were walking hand in hand near the small lake.

"I'm going to send them some help on the next retrieval," Gaia revealed.

"Oh, who?"

The Goddess smiled, a little smug. "Connor MacLeod."

Joe couldn't help but laugh. "They're going to hate that idea."

"Well perhaps they should have tried harder to convince him to come of his own free will."

"And you think sending Connor with them will convince others to come of their own free will?"

"I believe he can be of some help to them." Gaia declared.

Joe shook his head. "You're adding fuel to the fire, Gaia."

"I believe I am making them think outside of the box," she said.

He doubted it was going to work, but it wasn't his decision. "So is their next retrieval?"

Gaia smiled. "Richie Ryan."

**0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: just me again **(I got your message on fb, they're on my list :p)** and Msviki**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. This was a chapter I wanted to write and yet I didn't. I really hated the fact Richie was killed off the way he did, it just sucked. They could have just had him leave. My daughter hated it too and always says Richie ducked! Well enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review. If you have an Immortal or Watcher you think should be saved, then job me a PM or leave a message on my Facebook page, the link is in my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 09**

**Paris 1997...**

A flash of light bought the three Immortals to another time and another retrieval mission.

"So Duncan actually believed he could see this Ahriman?" Caren clarified.

Methos nodded. "Apparently he created the illusions of people Mac had fought against, Kronos being one of them. Richie was in the wrong place at the wrong time and paid for it with his life."

Connor snorted. "Sounds like my kinsmen had lost a few marbles."

"That's what I told Joe and Richie," Methos stated and shrugged.

"Well we'll find out tonight," Caren declared. "Let's take cover and see what happens."

"I still don't like this," the elder Immortal crumbled.

"That, old man is something we can agree on," Connor said sternly.

Caren rolled her eyes. "That's a first."

"Not really, we also agree on the fact you need looking after," Methos informed as he guided her into the shadows and out of sight.

Connor followed them. "Damn right we do."

Sighing, Caren reluctantly gave in, for the moment anyway. And while they were waiting, she could ask Connor why he insisted on wearing a trench coat over his clothes. It seemed rather odd to her.

By the time Duncan MacLeod arrived on the site, Methos, Caren and Connor were hunkered down in the darkness watching things play out. Except this time, Methos could see what the younger MacLeod had, as could his companions.

"He said he was seeing things," Methos revealed in a whisper. "I just thought he was having a nervous breakdown."

"That's definitely no nervous breakdown," Caren exclaimed quietly.

"Aye, lass, you've got that right," Connor agreed.

"Well MacLeod," Methos began slapping the Immortal on the back. "Here comes Ritchie, you're up."

"Me? I don't know the kid that well."

"But he knows you."

Caren shook her head, putting a halt to the arguing. "Sort it out, I have to get closer to do my thing."

"Be careful," Methos insisted.

She smiled and leant closer, brushing her lips over his. "Always," she promised and moved through the darkness with as much stealth as a Special Forces officer.

Connor was impressed. "You're training I take it?"

"She's a willing student," Methos announced and then smirked, "In and out of the bedroom."

The elder MacLeod bit back a comment. He'd promised Gaia he'd at least try to be civil.

As Duncan MacLeod swang to take Richie Ryan's head, time stopped for all but Ritchie. Not even Ahriman's illusions moved.

The stunned young Immortal took a step back, breathing hard. Mac had almost killed him, again. If he hadn't stopped... stopped. Mac hadn't stopped, he was frozen.

"It's time that's frozen," a soft voice said to his right.

Richie turned, seeing a young woman walk out of the shadows. "Who...who are you? How is this possible? What in the world is happening?"

"You're getting a second chance boy, that's what's happening," a familiar voice answered coming closer.

Ritchie knew that voice, feeling the Immortals buzz, gripping his sword tighter. "Connor?"

He walked out of the shadows too. "Aye lad."

Another person Richie knew joined them. "Methos?"

"It's your lucky day, kid. We're here to give you what you've always wanted. Peace and a chance to live without worrying about your head," the eldest Immortal declared with a welcoming grin.

"What do you mean?" Richie asked him confused.

"We're from the future, Richie," Caren explained. "I'm Caren Fairchild and I'm from 2616, six hundred and twenty years into the future. We're offering you the chance to join us and live in peace, to teach the new breed of Immortals."

"Wait," Richie stopped her, overwhelmed. "What do you mean new breed of Immortals."

Methos chuckled softly. "Out of all of that, he only got new breed of Immortals." He smiled. "Caren is Immortal, kid."

"But I didn't sense her."

"That's what makes them very different from us old ones, that and the fact in the future there is no game, so no Immortals bleed and die." Methos revealed.

"What we're telling you sounds far-fetched, Richie," Connor started, "But lad, think about when you first found out about Immortals. Didn't you think we were all far-fetched?"

Richie though long and hard about that. "That was different, you weren't telling me you were time travellers or time lords, whatever you want to call yourselves."

Methos arched an eyebrow. "Were we just compared to a fictional character?"

"You were," Caren agreed and smiled. "I think you'd make a sexy time lord."

"As long as you're my companion."

"Always."

"Oh please, would you two get a room, we have a job to do!" Connor said, almost growling out the comment. He looked back to Richie. "Look lad, we're giving you a chance to live a long peacefully life. It's that or let Duncan take your head and you're dead forever."

Rubbing his neck, Richie had to admit losing his head wasn't what he wanted, but there were still unanswered questions. "You'll be changing the timeline."

"No Richie, we can't do that. But for I wish we could, the bloody Highlander is going to make Joe's and my life miserable because he kills you. If I could change that I would, by the gods I wish could." Methos sighed and looked away scene around him.

"We'll create a duplicate of you to take your place, time will resume after we leave and the timeline will go on as it should," Caren said and explained

"A duplicate? Mac's kills me!" The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on Richie.

"Yes to both, but the duplicate will hold a copy of your quickening and that's all, it's a shell." She moved closer and reached out, putting a hand on his arm. "It's your decision, Richie, but given the outcome, wouldn't life be better than death."

"And if this is all just another trick by Ahriman? What if you're not really here and this is another crazy illusion!" Richie asked her.

"It's not," she assured. "This is real, I'm real as is Methos and Connor are. Go take a quick walk towards the door and you'll see Joe and Methos getting out of their car's, frozen in time, coming here to try to save you. But Methos was too late the first time."

"Listen to her Rich. We're offering you a peaceful life, kid, all you have to do is take a leap of faith." Methos declared sincerely, well as sincerely as he could muster.

It wasn't so much Methos' words that persuaded Richie, it was the truth he saw in Caren Fairchild's eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Caren smiled. "Stand still while I scan you and donate a drop of blood."

"Okay, that I can do," he said with a soft smile.

Methos rolled his eyes at the young Immortal. The refreshing taste of innocents had won Richie over and had him under Caren's spell.

Richie watched in amusement as his duplicate was created before his eyes, positioned where he had been standing. He gripped his rapier sword a little tighter, fear welling in his gut.

"It's time to go, lad," Connor announced.

"And time will continue as soon as we leave?"

"It will."

"Ready?" Methos asked as they moved away from the scene.

"Ready," Caren agreed. She took Richie's hand and together the four of them disappeared in a flash of light and time started as if it had never stopped and the duplicate Richie Ryan lost his head to his mentor.

**0o0o0o0**

**Gaia's Sanctuary... 2616...**

Gaia and Darius both smiled as the Immortals arrived in a flash of light.

Richie almost twisted his head off trying to look everywhere; he was amazed by it all. When his gaze fell on the Priest though, he thought for a moment he was dreaming. "Darius?"

"Hello Richie," the Priest greeted.

The young man shoved his sword at Connor, who managed to grab it and hurried over to the Priest. "I thought... I mean... you're dead."

"I was saved by Gaia, just as you were saved by our time traveling trio, my son," Darius revealed smiling. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

Gently turning the young man, Darius gestured to the Goddess. "This is Gaia, what you see is her Sanctuary for all Immortals who join us, both new and old."

Richie stared at the beautiful woman. "Gaia, as in Mother Earth. This place is amazing!"

Methos chuckled, his arm around Caren, holding her close. "Well it looks like the kid didn't learn something in school."

Gaia smiled, ignoring the comment. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Richie. I hope in time you will feel safe and always feel welcome here."

"Thank you. But what happened back in 1997 after I died?"

"Rich its a long story and now you should rest, time travel can be difficult. The only truth you need to know now is Gaia choose you as the third Immortal in all time to be rescued and be here to guide the next generation. So If I were you I start concentrating on your new life and the second chance she gave you. And realize just how important you are." Methos declared.

Realising Methos was right Richie hugged Caren. "Thank you," he whispered. "For saving my life."

"It was a joint effort, but you're welcome," she said happily.

Connor joined them, handing Richie back his sword. "I'll settle the kid and then show him around once he's rested."

"Thank you, Connor, make sure to get some rest yourself, the Goddess advised.

"Will do," the Scott said with a cheeky grin and guided the younger Immortal away.

Caren yawned. "We'll head off too."

Gaia turned. "Well done Methos, Caren."

Both nodded and headed for the cottage, once inside they showered and then Caren dressed in one of Methos' Queen tee shirts and his boxer shorts.

"I so glad you were able to reproduce some of my favourite clothes, they look great on you by the way!" Methos teased his lover.

"Oh get over yourself," she mused as she admired the way his boxers fit him. Pulling herself out of such thoughts. "Methos can I ask you a question?"

"Sure but only in bed," he flashed Caren his famous lopsided smile.

"Well since we were heading that way anyhow," she said weary cheekiness and crawled onto the bed, patting the area beside her.

He happily joined her, getting comfortable. "All right ask away."

"Why aren't you as affected by all this time travel as I am?" Caren inquired as she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm older than you, my quickening is stronger, so it protects me from the stresses of time travel," Methos explained, adding as he stroked her head. "Or at least so Gaia told me."

"Oh." She sighed and slipped her hand under his shirt so she could spread her fingers over his stomach in a need to just touch him. She yawned again. "Who do you think we'll go after next?"

"With Gaia, you just never know," he said softly, her drowsiness was cute. "Sleep my love."

"Mmm," Caren closed her eyes, feeling the pull of sleep. "I'd like to show you New Paris... My brother and sister-in-law are having a baby soon."

"Sure I'd love to see it and meet them," Methos said, he kissed the top her head. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay," she whispered before giving in.

He smiled and closed his own eyes, just for a moment.

**0o0o0o**

**Genesis Complex... **

A flash of light announced the arrival of the Goddess Terra, Gaia's Roman equivalent and her companion. Terra's long sandy blond hair was draped over each naked breast; her blue eyes were bright and almost glowed. Her nakedness didn't bother the Immortal beside her, not one little bit.

General Marcross smiled over confident. "Welcome to Genesis complex, I'm General Marcross, I'm sure the lovely Terra has explained things to you."

The Immortal gave a feral grin. "Yes, Terra and I had an interesting conversation." He draw a pistol from his leather jacket and shot the General in the chest, Marcross was dead before he hit the ground. His men instantly went on alert.

"Lower your weapons," Terra ordered. "I command you, I am your Goddess."

They hesitated for a moment and then did so.

"Now," she continued. "You will take orders from only myself and Kronos. Is that clear!"

None hesitated. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

Kronos laughed and linked arms with the Goddess. "We have planning to do my dear."

"Indeed we do," she agreed and they left the room.

Sergeant Williams, Watcher of Gaia, frowned. He needed to get a message to Gaia and quickly.

**To be continued...****  
**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Syphon01**,** me **(yes I knew it was you),** FanLass **and** RagamuffinSundrop **(love your username )

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry this has taken so long. My mum has been back in hospital again and I've been sick myself. So writing had to take a back seat for a while, but I've finally completed it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Joe Fairchild frowned. He had been called into the complex's conference room moments before he was going to leave for New Paris. The news that he, Darius and Richie had heard wasn't good.

Richie had a blank look on his face, the news Joe and Gaia had given him only left him dazed and confused. He had been doing so well reorienting himself to the new century but what Gaia said still left him with more questions than answers. "I thought you were Terra? I mean isn't that what the Roman's called you?"

"That's true, Richie, however we were in fact two separate beings, Terra is my sister." Gaia explained.

"Who is now running Genesis along with Kronos," Joe pointed out.

"Yea and he was one of the Four Horsemen." Richie added straight after him.

"Yes." Gaia responded to both of them.

"When are Methos, Caren and Connor due back with Amanda?" Darius inquired.

"They should be here soon," the Goddess answered him.

"They'll need to be told immediately, because if there is one thing about Methos I do know if he finds out on his own he'll run. If he and Caren leave here together you will have a hard time finding either of them. Caren knows what Methos does about disappearing, which means she's a good as he is at becoming invisible," the Priest informed.

"I wasn't exactly going to keep it a secret, Darius," Gaia retorted.

Joe snorted. "Yes you were," he said and saw the Goddess glare at him. He shrugged. "So what else to your spy tell you?"

"Kronos wants to bring the Four Horsemen back together," Gaia announced.

"But Methos is already here why would he go with Kronos." Richie stated.

"Kronos knows that. He also knows Methos will not join him or his brothers again. Unless..." the Goddess let the sentence drag out.

"Unless he has no choice," Joe finished it for her. "especially if it's to save Caren's life."

"Yes."

Joe was livered. "Can he get her here, is she safe!"

"Yes, not even Sergeant Williams know the location of the Sanctuary."

"You better be bloody sure of that, Gaia, because if that man gets his hands on my daughter - Methos is going to be the least of your worries." Joe threatened.

"She is safe, here, that I promise you," Gaia said calmly. "Now it's time to greet our newest arrival."

With that said, she left the room, the other's followed her.

0o0o0o0o0

**2020 - Outside of Paris, France**

From their hiding spot, Methos, Caren and Connor watched the end of the Gathering.

"Of all the people to make it to the end, I would never have expected it to be Amanda," Methos remarked.

"Do you realize that's a typical male chauvinist thing to say!" Caren spat at Methos.

"Sorry love, but Connor don't you agree, I wasn't expecting the little thief?" Methos jabbed his elbow in to the Highlanders ribs.

"If you think I'm answering you comment in front of Caren you're nuts. Maybe you sleep with her but she still scares me. No buzz and still Immortal it boggles the mind." Connor replied.

"Wasn't Amanda, Duncan's lover?" Caren asked him try to get them back on track but rolling her eyes at both of them.

He nodded. "On and off, between marriages, lovers, that sort of thing. She used him as stress relief now and then."

Connor snorted. "Sounds like Amanda."

Caren chuckled. "I'm sure the stress relief when both ways."

"No doubt," Methos agreed. "Still I was found of the little minx."

"We all were," Connor stated. "She made a party lively."

"That she did." Methos fondly smiled.

Caren rolled her eyes. "We should get ready, it's coming to an end. That is if you two can get your minds out of the gutter. Methos do you still have a thing for Amanda?"

"Caren, Amanda and I were just friends, really. There always was something or someone keeping us apart. She was more like my mischievous little sister." Then making a X over his heart he said, "Promise."

"Really?" Caren smiled. While she realised they would be rescuing a lot of Immortals, it never before crossed her mind until then some might have a romantic history with Methos.

"Okay is this soap opera over? Can we get back to work? Or do you two want to make out? I think we have a couple of minutes." Connor smirked.

"See I told you this guy was a pain in the…" Methos began.

Caren interrupted him. "Yes, you've told me plenty of times. I get it."

Seeing the look on her face was enough for both men to realise Caren wanted the topic dropped and the mission to continue. They followed her, creeping closer to the fighting. When the time came, Caren moved even closer and activated the device on her wrist and time stopped for all but her, Methos, Connor and Amanda.

Shocked, Amanda scrambled away from the sword that was suspended near her head and managed to get to her feet, grasping her own sword tightly in her hand. She looked around as she sensed the two of the three people walking towards her. The men she knew, but the woman was a stranger. Still her shock turned to disbelief at who the two men were. Stumbling a little, she took a step forward.

"Methos. Connor?" Her voice was barely audible.

Methos smiled at his friend. "Amanda, don't be afraid."

"How?" She touched both their faces when they stopped before her, making sure they were real. Dropping her sword, she hugged them both, tears of joy sliding down her face. "You're both alive. How?"

"Time travel," Connor explained.

"That's just not possible," she exclaimed.

"It is, thanks to Gaia," Caren announced and then introduced herself. "I'm Caren Fairchild. I found Methos in 2616 and he and I were recruited by Gaia to bring Immortals of the past to the future."

"To do what?" Amanda demanded still not sure if they were telling her the truth or not.

"The future, to train the new breed of Immortals," Caren revealed. "You see, Duncan won. You were the last, when he took your head, he won the Game."

Amanda looked back at the now frozen Immortal, the realisation of that setting in. "Then I'm glad it was him my Quickening when to." She looked back. "Are you sure I was the last?"

"Yes. It is written in his journal he couldn't bare to kill you until he had no other choice. I think he really loved you Amanda. But Duncan's prize was mortality and a life of insanity. I'm afraid until he killed himself to stop the voices in his head."

Tears streamed down Amanda's face. "Oh Duncan." She wiped her face with her hand. "Can you save him too?"

"I'm sorry not now Amanda we hope too in time," Methos answered her. "We're here for you now."

"Will I meet these new Immortals if I come with you?"

Caren smiled. "You already have. I'm Immortal."

Amanda frowned. "You're joking, I can't sense you."

"I'm not joking,"

"The new Immortals can't be sensed like we can sense each other," Methos explained. "In the future there is no Game, no head hunting. Immortals will be able to live peacefully, as will the Immortals we're bring to the future."

"We need help to train these new Immortal to blend in though," Connor told her. "That and Gaia wants her children to have a second chance."

Amanda looked at him sceptically. "You're talking as if Gaia is a real person, a Goddess?"

"Aye lass, a real life Goddess," Connor answered her with a grin. "Would I lead you astray?"

"Yes," Amanda answered without hesitation. "You have several times in the past."

Caren and Methos laughed. She however brought them back on track. "We have a time limit here boys."

"Caren is right," Methos said. "So Amanda, the choice is yours. You can come to the future with us, or stay and lose your head to MacLeod." He gestured to the frozen clan member. "That one, of course."

"Well I'm quite fond of where my head is, darling. So I'll take option one." Amanda informed taking the chance. "So what do we do?"

"Pick up your sword, stand still while I scan you and then give up a drop of blood," Caren answered. "We're going to create a duplicate of you that has a copy of your Quickening so time goes on as it was written. You're duplicate loses its head, but you return with us to the future."

"Right." Amanda grabbed her sword and posed dramatically. "How's this, darling?"

Caren chuckled. "Perfect." She scanned her and then got a drop of blood from her finger. Once that was done the duplicate was created, sword and all and put into place by Methos and Connor.

Amanda shuddered as her hand tightened around her sword. "It looks very real."

"It has to," Caren said and patted her on the arm. "Don't worry it's just a shell really."

Methos and Connor returned. "We're ready to go."

"So now what?" Amanda inquired. "Do you have a ship or something?"

"No lass," Connor assured and linked arms with her. "We just walk."

"Walk?" She was a little disappointed.

"Yes."

Methos took Caren's hand and alone with Connor and Amanda, walked away activating their devices as they did the four of them disappeared in a flash of light. Time start again and the Game finished with the final sweep of Duncan MacLeod's sword.

0o0o0o0o0

A flash of light brought forth four Immortals, as they walked from the past to the future. The beauty of the Sanctuary's garden paradise sprawled around them.

Amanda was more than a little overwhelmed. "This is amazing."

"Welcome to Gaia's Sanctuary, Amanda," Caren said with a tried smiled. "This is where we live. There is actually a complex a hundred feet or so before us hidden by a holographic projection; we're actually under miles of snow and ice."

"How?" the Immortal from the past inquired.

"I created it," a woman informed and all looked to see Gaia walking towards them, semi dressed.

The near naked woman didn't faze Amanda one bit, she smiled sweetly. "Oh my you are real! You must be Gaia."

"I am, welcome home my child," the Goddess greeted.

"Thank you."

Connor lent closer to Amanda. "Don't bother casing the place, there's nothing you can steal," he whispered. "Let alone understand anything that is worth stealing."

"Now would I do that, darling?" She asked him softly.

"Yes you would."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm reformed."

Gaia smiled, knowing what they'd been talking about. "You will have everything you require, Amanda."

"Thank you."

Caren yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me."

"Methos, I think Caren needs to recover," Gaia insisted.

"Recover?" Amanda queried.

"It's a polite way of saying she needs a nap," Connor said lightly.

Caren frowned. "Funny Highlander, very funny."

He laughed. "I mean no harm, lass."

"I know. Methos warned me about your sense of humour."

Methos took Caren's hand. "We'll talk to you later, Amanda."

"I look forward to it."

Smiling softly, Methos guided Caren away from the group, towards their cottage.

Amanda watched them go; when they were far enough away she turned back to the Goddess. "Why does Caren need to recover?" She asked concerned.

"As an Immortal, Caren is very young, her quickening doesn't protect her from the stresses of time travel as say an Immortal with a stronger quickening," Gaia explained. "Even Connor finds time travel trying, as I am sure you feel fatigued yourself."

"A little, but then I was fighting before I came here," Amanda remarked.

Connor patted her gently on the back. "I'll show you to quarters, when you've rested there are some old friends who I'm sure you'll want to see again."

"Oh?"

"Patience, Amanda."

She snorted. "I never was good at patience." She linked arms with him as they headed for the complex.

Connor chuckled. "I seem to remember that."

Gaia watched them walk away and enter the complex. She'd managed to convince Darius, Richie and Joe to let her greet the travellers on her own. Telling Methos about Kronos wasn't going to be easy and she needed time to prepare.

At the cottage, Caren had taken a shower and had once again raided Methos' wardrobe for something to wear, his Queen shirt and boxes being comfortable. Standing in front of the mirror, she put a hand to her stomach; it felt like butterflies were loose inside it. She frowned as she stood side on, seeing the small bump. Shaking her head, she let the shirt fall back into place and headed into the bedroom.

Methos was sprawled on the bed, he looked up as she walked in and saw her waver and grab hold of the door frame. "Caren."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy," she assured and felt her stomach lurch and dashed back into the bathroom to the toilet bring up everything she'd eaten.

Methos had rushed in behind her, he held her hair out of the way and then past her a washer to wipe her mouth before flushing the toilet. "Come on, love, let's wash your mouth out." He helped her up and over to the sink, keeping a gentle hold on her as she rinsed her mouth out and then brushed her teeth. "Feel better?"

Caren nodded. "I hate time travel."

He was worried. She'd never thrown up before. "We should get a doctor at the complex to check you over."

"I'm fine, Methos," she assured. "Really. I'm Immortal I do not need a doctor. I must have just been overdoing it with the time travel stuff."

"Time travel is new for both of us, we don't know what the effects are." He helped her into bedroom. Sitting with her on the bed. "Please?" He rubbed her back. "For my piece of mind."

Sensing he was concerned, Caren agree. "All right, but later. Right now I just want to sleep."

"Fine, then we go see one of the doctors," he insisted.

Wearily Caren nodded. She patted Methos' knee then stood. Her vision blurred for a moment and then everything started to go black as she fell. The last thing she heard was Methos calling her name and then unconsciousness claimed her.

**To be continued...**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Syphon01 **(I hope you're feeling better too), **FanLass **(Hugs for my beta reader), **Jennaya **(I can't help it, I like cliff-hangers), **Salpson** (If you had signed in, I would have replied to your review)

**Author's Note: **I everyone, thank you to those who reviewed and those who have started following. When I started writing this story, I was only going to make it a short two chapter fluff story – that fluff story has now gone from 11 chapters and taken on a life of its own. So I hope you all enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Previously from Chapter 10…**

Wearily Caren nodded. She patted Methos' knee then stood. Her vision blurred for a moment and then everything started to go black as she fell. The last thing she heard was Methos calling her name and then unconsciousness claimed her.**  
**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 11:**

**Sanctuary Complex Medical Centre…**

Amanda walked quietly into the private room and joined Methos waiting at Caren's bedside. The old thief could see the love and worry in Methos' eyes. It was almost as if many years had melted away and they were together sitting back at another bedside; watching another woman Methos loved with all his heart, die. Duncan MacLeod had always suspected Amanda and Methos had a history, but he was wrong it wasn't ever romantic, they were more like siblings and shared many of life's ups and downs.

Amanda laid her hands upon his shoulders, offering a silent comfort. "Have you heard any word about what caused her condition?"

Methos shook his head, clearly worried. "No, not as yet."

"Caren, as she told me is one of the new Immortals. She's going to be fine, Methos."

"You don't know that?" he snapped.

She knew his anger wasn't directed at her on purpose. "No I don't, but in time I got to be with Caren, I could see she was a strong, brave young woman." She leant closer and kissed the top of his head. "And she's very much in love with you."

"I didn't think I could feel this way again, not after..." his voice faded.

"I know," she whispered and hugged him, being reassuring. "She's going to be fine and the two of you are going to have a very, very long life ahead of you."

The door opened again and Joseph Fairchild ushered a young man in a while lab coat into the room, shutting the door behind him. Methos and Amanda looked, wondering what was going on.

"Son, explain everything you told me to them," Joe insisted firmly.

Doctor Mitchell started to wish he'd gone into private practice with his father. "We received the test results back," he announced. "Miss Fairchild's blood work is consistent with an Immortal who has been altered for pregnancy."

"What?" Methos said breathlessly as his eyes popped wide and his mouth fell open.

"Oh there's more," Joe assured him and nudged the doctor. "Go on son."

"It also showed signs of temple advancement due to time travel."

Amanda was confused. "Sorry Doc, but this new Immortal thing is still new to me. What the hell does that all mean?"

"It means Miss Fairchild is twenty weeks pregnant,." the Doctor explained. "As you know since Mr Pierson, since yourself, Miss Fairchild and Mr MacLeod has been travelling through time, we've been taking blood samples regularly to keep a check on the effects and stresses time travel takes on your bodies, if any. Miss Fairchild's blood work was clear, or at least we thought it was. I went back and checked all the blood work. And we seemed to have overlooked the fact Miss Fairchild could even get pregnant. It seems that since the first retrieval, her blood work has showed tiny changers, so small it was missed the first time."

"Missed! There isn't supposed be any mistakes! I speak hundreds of languages and had years of medical training, so please explain to me what you're talking about?" Methos demanded.

Doctor Mitchell took a deep breath, trying not to let Adam Pierson shake him. "Each time Miss Fairchild has travelled through time her body has been slowly altered until it the alteration was complete and she conceived."

"What!" Both Methos and Amanda said in unison.

Doctor Mitchell was relieved to realise all he was handling was a surprised father. He quickly regained his self-control back. "As I said, Miss Fairchild is 20 weeks pregnant. She fainted; which is not uncommon for pregnant women who have been under a lot of stress. I also had an ultrasound performed when I was examining Miss Fairchild. The results were just sent to me." He passed the computer tablet to a very nervous Methos. It showed a third dimensional image of a foetus. "The baby is healthy, though we couldn't tell what sex he or she is at this time. It seems your son or daughter was being most stubborn."

Methos stared at the tablet his hands shaking. This was a miracle, a dream that died millennia ago; this was a baby, his and Caren's. He glanced up wearing a big silly grin, as the whole thing starting to sink in. "I'm going to finally be a father, Amanda."

Joe chuckled at the stunned expression on the Immortals face. "Congratulations son, though I would have preferred if you'd married my daughter first."

Amanda was grinning, she hugged Methos.

Caren sighed as she started to wake. The bed felt funny, she was confused, where was she and why did she hear her father's voice? Cautiously she opened her eyes, seeing her father standing beside a man she expected was a doctor, grinning. Methos and Amanda were staring at a computer tablet, also grinning.

"What's so funny? What's going on?" she asked still feeling a little foggy even though she realised she was in the complex's medical centre. "What happened? Why am in the medical centre?"

"You fainted, sweetheart," her father answered her.

"I did? I remember feeling strange and becoming sick. Is there something wrong?"

Methos handed the tablet to Amanda leaving him free to take Caren's hand in his. He kissed it. "I don't know to tell you so I'll just come out and say it. You're pregnant."

She was confused. "That's not possible."

"It is, Miss Fairchild," Doctor Mitchell revealed.

Amanda showed her the tablet. "It's all true, darling. Congratulations I'm so happy for you."

Taking the tablet, Caren looked at the three dimensional image. Tears stung at her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. "How, I was never altered?"

Methos gather Caren up in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright we're in this together." They both looked at their baby's first photo. It was a lot for both of them to take in.

Doctor Mitchell gave them a moment and then explained how it had occurred to his patient, concluding. "Gaia has insisted I look after you throughout your pregnancy and the delivery."

"Thank you, Doctor." She handed him the tablet back.

He took it. "I'll have the nurse get you a copy of this picture. For now though I'd like you to rest. I'll also have the nurse make an appointment for you to see me in a few days' time."

"Thank you, Doctor Mitchell," Methos bided.

The doctor smiled warmly and left the room.

Caren squeezed Methos' hand slightly. "How could I have been altered during the time jumps?"

"I don't know."

"Time travel isn't something we know a lot about, sweetheart," her father declared. "It could do with the fact you're the first of the new Immortals."

"Perhaps there are greater forces at work that even Gaia doesn't know about?" Amanda put forth.

"Why isn't she here?" Methos inquired, glancing at Joe.

"I wouldn't let her in here," Joe admitted. "In fact I insisted the Doctor tell me first and then I dragged him in here to you all."

Amanda laughed. She got up and slipped her arm around the mortal. "I like you, Joe, you remind me of another Joe I used to know."

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

"Careful, Amanda," Methos warned. "There is a reason he reminds you of Dawson. They're related."

"Really? Wonderful," Amanda exclaimed. She kissed Joe's cheek and gave him a hug. Then with a sparkle in her eyes she smirked and said. "That explains everything."

"Amanda, you're flirting with my father," Caren said with a smile.

"Well, darling, I always did have a thing for younger men."

Methos laughed along with Caren, her father a little embarrassed.

Caren pushed herself up, sitting up. She felt funny wearing a hospital gown. Moving over slightly, she patted the bed beside her and Methos moved to sit with her, slipping his arm around her.

She put one hand on her stomach, the butterfly movements she'd been experiencing were the baby moving. She felt Methos' hand cover hers and she looked, seeing the love in his eyes. "Our baby, Methos."

"I know," he whispered and kissed her.

Joe cleared his throat. "So Methos, what are your intentions?"

The Immortal looked his way. "Intentions?"

"Yes, son, your intentions," Joe said with a straight face. "You got my daughter pregnant, so I expect you to do the right thing."

"Daddy!" Caren exclaimed. "That's enough; it's not as if we planned this."

"No, I think you're father's right," Methos agreed. "I should do the right thing."

That surprised Amanda. She'd never heard the old man talk like this before. "Really? And what would that be?"

"Get married," he declared.

Amanda's mouth fell open. "I know you've been marred what 68, 69 times, and I also know you said you would never marry one of us, it would be too big of a commitment. What's changed?"

"Lots. I've been a father before throughout my life, but never really _been_ a father until now. This is baby is a part of me and Caren, our baby and I'm not going anywhere." Then looking at Caren he was deadly serious. "Plus you know I love you."

Caren smiled. "I never thought you would leave." She lent closer and brushed her lips over his. "I love you too, Methos."

Methos smiled lovingly. "I'll love and protect you as long as I live, Caren."

Amanda linked arms with Joe. "So darlings, is it going to be Mr and Mrs Methos or Mr and Mrs Fairchild?" she asked teasingly.

"What?" Methos looked at her confused.

"Well, darling, you don't have a last name, so taking Caren's is quite expectable. Right Joe?"

"Sounds fair to me," Joe agreed happily. "Methos Fairchild does have a good ring to it."

Caren squeezed Methos' hand and he looked. "Go with it, it will be easier."

"Yeah, no kidding,"

Joe and Amanda chuckled to themselves. They stopped though when there was a knock at the door. It opened, revealing Richie, Connor and Darius.

"Can we come in?" Richie asked.

Caren nodded. "Please. Where is Gaia?"

"She received a message and left, child," Darius revealed. "She said she will see you and Methos later."

"Is everything all right, lass?" Connor inquired. "You gave us quite a scare there."

"Everything is fine, Connor," Caren assured him and glanced at Methos, who nodded. She looked back. "It seems fainting is quite common in pregnant women."

That had the three of them stunned. Richie was the first to recover. "Pregnant? Really?"

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Richie."

"I thought you hadn't been altered, child," Darius said a little stunned, but happy for his friends.

"I hadn't, but it seems that traveling through time caused an unexpected side effect, it altered me slowly until well…" Caren explained.

Connor looked crestfallen. "Of all of us to have a child did it have to be the barbarian?"

"Watch it Highlander," Methos warned.

Caren giggled. "Sorry, Connor, my heart was always Methos'."

"Oh lass, you broke my poor heart," he said playing it up. Then winked, scratched his head and smiled. "Ahh, I guess you've got a good man there lass. He'll be a good father, maybe a little rough around the edges, but he'll do. Besides the kids will have lots of uncles and aunts to help watch over them."

"Thank you, Connor."

"This is something of a miracle, I suppose," Darius stated.

"Well, I did say perhaps there was some higher force than Gaia at work," Amanda declared.

"I believe you're right, Amanda," the Priest said with a smile. "Come my children; let's leave these two alone to discuss in what has happened. We all can be sure to thank those higher_ forces _in my afternoon meditation. Together." Darius smiled ushering everyone but Methos out of Caren's room.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Joe caught up with Gaia a few days later. "When are you going to tell Methos and Caren about Kronos and your sister?" he demanded.

"When they are ready to hear it," she answered him.

They were walking towards the Cottage Methos and Caren shared.

"And when will that be?" Joe wanted to know.

Gaia stopped and turned, addressing the mortal. "In a few days' time. At the moment they are coming to turns with the miracle that has been given to them."

"A miracle you had nothing to do with, right?" he asked.

Sighing, Gaia continued walking. "I had nothing to do with it."

Joe didn't fully believe her. "If you hurt them..."

"I love my children too Joseph, I could never hurt any of them," the Goddess insisted.

He hurried to catch up to her. "Then why am I having a hard time believing you?"

As they approached the lake near the cottage they heard voices before they saw Methos and Caren picnicking near the lake on a blanket. They watched the two lovers already interacting like any other young couple who were planning a life together and not two Immortals, one who was ages old.

Gaia smiled. "It is nice to see Methos so happy."

"Yes it is, but you're going to have to realise, he's not going to let her time travel until after the baby is born." Joe declared. "He won't put hers or the baby's life in danger."

"I do realise that, Joseph," she informed. "I will sent Richie with Methos and Amanda with Connor."

"Two teams. Why?"

She ushered him away from the lovers. Even then she kept her voice down. "We received information that Kronos is bringing through Immortals he deems worthy. This has gotten a lot more complicated, Joseph."

He speculated what she was thinking. "An Immortal war?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Though I am sure Kronos would want more than just the location of this Sanctuary, he wants control," Gaia expressed her thoughts. "He wants control of all of the Earth."

Joe knew what that meant. "Then we have to stop him."

"We will and I believe your grandchild will be a vital part of ending this conflict."

"I hope you're wrong, Gaia."

"So do I," she said solemnly and walked away from him.

**To be continued…..**

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: marsha** (I hope you enjoy the rest of it), **me being lazy **(yes I know who you are :P) Thanks guys.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Big thanks to my wonderful beta reader FanLass. If you get a chance please go and read her stories, a link is in my profile. And thanks again to everyone who asked how my mum is doing. She's doing well and is up and about. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

While waiting for Methos to return, Caren sat near the lake on a blanket focusing on a computer tablet. The work Gaia had given her was to search through the database that contained the names of Immortals who were still to be retrieved. While she studied the list of names, she couldn't resist resting one hand on her baby bump, feeling a kick. In the month since receiving the news of the blessed event, Caren was restricted form any further time travel. She'd gone from being on the retrieval team to being in charge of which Immortals would be retrieved next.

Of course trying to plan a wedding while her fiancé was leaping around history like a Time Lord, wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully Caren didn't have to worry that he had a sexy female companion to save all the time. Methos did have Richie Ryan and the two had become a solid working team. The young Immortal had become like a sibling to Caren and Methos considered him the same manner.

"Caren?"

She came out of her daze and looked up, seeing Father Darius standing at the edge of the blanket. "Sorry, Father, my mind was drifting, what can I do for you?"

He smiled warmly. "It's alright child, I just thought I'd let you know Methos and Richie are due to return soon."

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern Father." She saved her work on the tablet and gracefully stood. "Do you think they had any problems?"

"I don't think so, child. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I guess I worry too much. I still miss going, yes I understand why I can't but… it's just a feeling," she said and dismissed it as they walked away from the lake. "How are Angelina and Robert de Valicourt setting in?"

"Very well, have you had a chance to meet them yet?" Darius asked her.

"Only briefly when Connor and Amanda brought them to the Sanctuary, I'm hoping to get to know them better. Methos suggested having them over for dinner one night," Caren said and then giggled. "He told me how they meet, it was quite a story."

"Yes, Robert told me also. I think Methos enjoyed teasing Duncan just a little too much."

"I have to admit, I'm really looking forward to meeting Duncan MacLeod one day." Caren told the Priest. "Richie and Methos have both told me stories about him. You know how they both sometimes tend to over dramatize. I'd like to know if they're true."

"I believe there would be some exaggeration, there usually is."

Caren smiled. "Oh I have no doubt about that, especially from Methos."

Darius chuckled softly. "I agree, sometimes it is hard to know when he is romanticize, telling the truth or downright lying."

"I have my ways," she mused, "but they are private."

"I do not doubt that, child."

They waited at what had been dubbed the arrival point of the Sanctuary, a clearing not far from the hidden complex.

"I heard Claudia play last night, I'm glad being here at the Sanctuary hasn't taken away her gift for music," Caren told the Priest.

Connor and Amanda had retrieved Claudia Jardine, an Immortal concert pianist who had refused to carry a sword during her life in the past. In the end it had cost her, her head. She was the seventh Immortal brought to the Sanctuary after the de Valicourt's. Claudia had been Connor and Amanda's first retrieval as a team.

"As am I child, she truly has a wonderful musical gift," Darius agreed.

Gaia came from a hidden door and joined the two Immortals. "Good afternoon Caren, Father."

Gaia game from the hidden door and joined. "Good afternoon Caren, Father."

"Good afternoon, Gaia," Darius greeted.

"Gaia," Caren welcomed. "I've finished the list you wanted, I'll send it through to you later this afternoon."

"Thank you Caren," the Goddess said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Well thank you," Caren answered and gave her baby bump a gentle rub. "This little one seems to know when his daddy is near."

"His?" Darius mused.

She shrugged casually. "He or she, neither Methos nor I really care. We just want a healthy baby."

"As do we all, my child," Gaia stated and changed the subject. "Have you heard from your father?"

"Yes, he's happy playing granddad to David and Alexis' son, Marcus. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to accompany Dad to New Paris when Marcus was born." Caren revealed.

"I'm sure your brother and sister-in-law understand," Gaia said and saw Darius' look of disapproval, since he knew the real reason the Goddess had refused to let the young Immortal travel.

Their conversation was put on hold, as the flash of light signified the arrival of the retrieve team and the new arriving Immortal, who were sensed by Darius.

Methos and Richie walked over to them with Hugh Fitzcairn or Fitz as he was better known.

The carefree Englishman was grinning widely at the wondrous sight before him, especially the half-naked Goddess and the beautiful pregnant woman standing with her.

"Welcome to my Sanctuary, Hugh Fitzcairn," Gaia greeted.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, as are you," Fitz flirted happily and kissed her hand.

Caren rolled her eyes and hurried over to her fiancé, feeling a kick from her unborn child. "Welcome home."

Methos smiled and gathered her into his arms. "Hi there," He welcomed her with a kiss.

Richie chuckled. "Don't I get a hello too?"

Caren giggle and turned in Methos' arms. "Hello Richie thanks for taking care of the old man for me."

"Sure no big deal, Caren," the young man said with a boyish grin.

Fitz had overheard the banter, turning. "So this is the lovely lady who has stolen the old man's heart."

"And is unaffected by your charm," Caren added sweetly.

Methos chuckled. "Caren is also one of the New Immortals I was telling you about."

Fitz was surprised. "I would never have known." He held out his hand to Caren, but when she to shake it, he kissed hers instead.

Frowning, Caren snatched her hand back as Methos glared at Fitz.

Gaia addressed Fitz before an altercation could happen. "I'm sure, as you settle in here at Sanctuary, you'll learn more about the new Immortals. Richie, will you escort Hugh to the medical centre."

"Of course," Richie agreed and gestured for Fitz to go with him, escorting him towards the centre.

"Warn the nurses, Rich!" Methos called out as they walked away.

"On it," the younger Immortal yelled back.

Caren giggled. "I think he'll be warning them you're coming as well."

"Most likely."

"After you've been to the medical centre, can you both come and see me?" Gaia asked.

"Sure, excuse us," Methos said and guided Caren towards the complex.

Darius waited until they were out of earshot. "You're going to tell them about Kronos?"

"Yes, it's time," she answered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be there."

"I expected such," Gaia informed. "Shall we go?"

Darius nodded and walked with her.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Methos and Caren walked hand in hand down the corridor leading to the room the Goddess used for her quarters. They were granted entry as soon as they stood before the door, which slid closed once they were inside.

The room was warm and inviting, there was a thick dark green carpet was on the floor, the walls were painted a light green.

Gaia and Darius were seated in the living area.

"Thank you for coming," the Goddess welcomed and gestured for them to sit. When they had, she continued. "I have received word another of my new Immortals is on their way to our Sanctuary."

Darius knew this information was to soften the news to come. "His name is Mason Chase."

"What do we know about him?" Methos asked.

"He is twenty-eight, an artist. He accidently drowned while swimming with his girlfriend. One of Gaia's Watchers is the cities coroner, he managed to get Mason out of the morgue after he revived and is now on his way to us," Darius explained.

"Mason is a little confused, frightened, and disoriented," Gaia stated. "I'm hoping once he's here he will except what has happened a little better."

"What happened to his girlfriend?" Caren inquired.

"She wasn't told," the Goddess answered. "As far as she and his parents know, he is dead. It is better this way, at least for the moment."

"For the moment?" Methos repeated the statement as a question.

Gaia nodded. "There was a slight development a month ago that will change my plans a little."

"Like what?" Caren asked, as Methos took her hand in his.

"We received word that Genesis was taken control of by my sister and a rather dangerous Immortal she retrieved, who killed General Marcoss."

Methos' anger flared. "And you're just telling us now!"

"We were going to tell you both when we found out, however with the news of Caren's pregnancy; I made the decision to hold off telling the both of you." Gaia revealed. "You needed time to accept your news."

Caren felt her own fear as well as sensing it from the other's in the room. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Her name is Terra," the Goddess explained. "I realise many thought of us as one Goddess, but we're not. Terra and I have not spoken in centuries. She does not have the same beliefs as I do."

Methos knew there was more to this, it made his blood boil. "Who is the Immortal?"

"Kronos."

"Bloody Hell!" Methos swore in a language that made Gaia jump. "How in the hell are we supposed to trust you when you keep this from us!"

"Methos!" Darius said sternly. "Enough. Gaia did what she did so not to upset Caren or yourself, since you were dealing with becoming parents at the time we found out."

"We?" Caren managed to say. "Who else knows?"

"You're father and Richie, both have been insisting I tell you," Gaia answered her.

Methos got to his feet, pacing. "What else?"

"Kronos wants to put the Four Horsemen back together," Darius told him, which caused Methos to swear again this time in a number of languages.

The Immortal stopped pacing. "And that's why you wouldn't let Caren go and see her own nephew. Kronos would take her just to get to me, because he knows who she is thanks to General Marcoss."

"Yes."

"While you remain here at the Sanctuary no one can find you, only a select few know its location and they have vowed to die before revealing it," Gaia declared. "And while you're here I can shield you from Terra."

Caren stood; she could sense Methos anger and fear simmering within him. She went over to him, approaching slowly, taking his hands in hers. "We'll deal with this together, Methos," she said quietly in a soothing voice. "You and I."

He nodded, gathering her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "I promise," he whispered and then looked to Gaia. "The second something happens and we're not safe here anymore, my main concern will be Caren and the baby. I will make sure they are safe, because time is no longer a barrier."

Gaia understood that. "If and that is a big if, Methos, Sanctuary is found, you have my blessing, I won't stop you."

"You wouldn't be able to," he said sternly and then he and Caren left the Goddess' quarters.

"He's right, you wouldn't be able to," Darius stated.

"I know that," the Goddess remarked.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Connor MacLeod pressed the door sensor to the quarters given to the last retrieval he and Amanda had brought forward. A retrieval that hadn't been easy for Amanda, since she was the one who'd triggered the man's Immortality.

The door slid open, revealing Nick Wolfe, former Police Officer, Security expert, thief and a number of other occupations. Despite looking to be in his thirties, he was in fact over a hundred and had been Connor MacLeod's student for a time.

"Connor," Nick greeted. "Checking up on me?"

"Well, you did need looking after Pup," Connor teased.

"Har, har,"

"Let's go for a walk," his former teacher insisted.

Nick grabbed his leather jacket, slipping it on as they left. "What's this all about?"

"I want you to meet some friends," Connor answered happily.

"You have friends?" Nick teased him.

"Very fun, Pup, very funny," Connor grumbled.

After that two men walked in silence, leaving the complex for the nature part of the Sanctuary.

"It still amazes me this is underground," Nick commented, feeling a gentle breeze blow at his scruffy brown hair.

"Aye, it's a magical place." Connor agreed.

"Perfect for Immortals then, after all you always told me, it's a kinda magic."

Snorting, Connor chuckled. "Aye Pup it is."

They followed the path down to cottage near the lake. Connor knocked and waited.

Inside the cottage, Caren opened the door, smiling. "Hi Connor."

"Hello lass," he greeted. "I thought I'd introduce you to Nick since neither you or the old man were around when we brought him back."

Nick was taken aback by the young woman; she had an aura of beauty. "Nick Wolfe," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Nick, why don't you come on in," Caren insisted and closed the door once he and Connor came in. She guided them into the living room.

Nick was surprised to see the Immortal he did. "Adam? They didn't say you were here."

Methos chuckled. "No they wouldn't have."

"So you know the young Pup here, old man?" Connor questioned.

"Who do you think took over his training?" Methos stated.

Connor shook his head as he sat down. "That explains everything."

Caren giggled softly. "Enough boys. Excuse them, Nick, they don't have very good manners. I'm Caren Fairchild."

His brown eyes widened. "One of the new Immortals?"

"Yes. Please," she gestured for him to sit and sat on the arm of sofa that Methos sprawled comfortable in.

Nick sat near Connor. "This is a lot to take in."

"Oh there's more, Pup," Connor assured. "But I'll let the barbarian tell you."

"Connor," Caren warned. "Stop calling my fiancé a barbarian."

He grinned. "Only for you, lass."

Methos rolled his eyes and chuckled at way Caren had every Immortal under her spell. But they had business to attend to. "Now that you're here Nick, we thought we'd let you into a secret or two."

"Secret?" Nick was curious.

"Did Amanda ever tell you about, Methos?" Caren asked him.

"Only that he was the oldest Immortal and that most considered him a myth."

"Oh I'm no myth, Nick, just good at staying under the radar." Methos revealed with a smug smile.

"You're Methos?" Nick wasn't totally convinced.

"What were expecting, I'm just a guy," Methos told him.

Connor snorted at that, getting glared at by Caren.

"It's true Nick," she said calmly. "Adam Pierson is a persona Methos used. When I found him earlier this year we knew him as Marcus Williams, he'd been frozen in an ice cave for 600 years. After we thawed him out and he revived, he took the name Adam Pierson again. However, I knew he was Methos."

"How?" Nick asked her.

"One of my ancestors was a Watcher," she saw and sensed the reaction from him. "I believe you meet him, Joe Dawson."

"Dawson, yeah we meet, he was a good guy." he said dryly.

"Well he kept private journals and I had the pleasure of reading them, so I found out about Methos and many other Immortals, including yourself," she revealed. "At the time I'd read them, I never thought I'd meet Methos or any Immortal. Nor did I think Methos to trigger my Immortal gene so I would become one of the new Immortals."

Connor sat forward. "But now that you're here, we'd like your help."

"So this was more than a friendly introduction," Nick speculated.

"Aye Pup it was in a way."

"It's all a little timey wimey," Methos mused.

Caren giggled. "More wibbly wobbly."

Nick chuckled. "Okay, I get it. So what do you want me to do."

Methos took Caren's hand. "Help us protect Caren and my unborn child, because right at this very moment I don't trust Gaia to do that."

Sitting forward, the silliness gone, Nick knew there was more. "Fill me in."

**To be continued... **

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**

10


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highlander, only the OC that I created. This is also going a little off Cannon.

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Me (CKO) **Hi and thanks, I found the typo, my bad, **scgirl-317** thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I love throwing Doctor Who references in especially since the story involves time travel. And you could be right about Duncan.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry this took so long, I had writers block and my muse ran off with a certain Time Lord. But I managed to get it finished with some help from my amazing beta reader. Please check out FanLass' work, she's a wonderful writer. There's a link to her work in my profile. Okay, on with the story… enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Genesis Complex…**

Terra settled back into the large soft leather chair, she looked stunning in a gown with her beautiful sandy blond hair braided. Her blue eyes glowed momentarily and she smiled. "Hello sister."

Behind her, Gaia casually walked around the chair and took a seat in its opposite. "Hello, Terra."

"What do I owe the visit, sister dear?" Terra asked her.

"Can't I visit my sister?" Gaia inquired.

Terra couldn't help but laugh. "We haven't been sociable for thousands of years, Gaia, why start now?" she demanded. "Especially when I can't come and visit you, not really fair sister. You know where I am, but I don't know where you are."

Gaia smiled softly. "There is a reason for that and you know what it is."

"Aha yes, your precious children," her sister said with venom. "You just hate that I stole your idea, don't you."

"I am bringing my children to a world of peace. You wish an army to take over the world," Gaia stated.

"And what's wrong with that, I like it when I'm being worshipped."

"Because we are no longer God's to these people, Terra."

Terra shrugged. "I don't really care. I will win in the end, because I stronger than you."

"No, sister you won't, I will stop you."

"Oh really and how do propose that?" Terra asked her smugly. "Use that bastard child the girl is carrying?"

Gaia didn't flinch. "If I have to, yes." She knew her sister well. "It frightens you, doesn't it? You can feel the child's power even while it's still a foetus."

"I am certainly not frightened by an unborn child."

"Aren't you, Terra?" Gaia asked her again. "You've foreseen what this child will become, as have I and you know it will be your downfall."

"I have foreseen nothing of the kind." Terra snapped angrily.

Gaia stood. "You always did live in denial, Terra. The child will be born of love and bring peace and you will lose, sister dear for you still seek war and violence." She said calmly and this disappeared as quickly as she'd arrived.

Terra snarled, yelling. "No bastard child will defeat me!"

Kronos came into the room. "Who are you shouting at, my love?"

She stood, turning she glared at him. "My goody goody sister. She dropped in for a social call. The bitch thinks the bastard child of that traitor is going to defeat me."

Sauntering across the room, Kronos pulled her into his arms. "No one is going to defeat you, my lovely goddess, not while I'm here to help you." He started into Terra eyes, and then gave her a thin smile before capturing her lips with his in a deep brutal kiss leaving them both breathless.

She growled against his mouth, grinning against him. "Pleasure me, then after we have screamed each other's names, we'll plan our next move."

Kronos laughed and swept her up into his arms. "As my Goddess commands, you do like it rough my goddess? If so I can bring you pleasure beyond your dreams," he said and as he carried her into the bedroom.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Sanctuary…**

Caren felt the hair on her neck prickle and she looked back over her shoulder, seeing Gaia walking towards her. "Afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Caren," the Goddess greeted. "How are you feeling?"

The Immortal affectionately rubbed her swollen stomach. "Good. Both junior and I are doing well."

Gaia smiled warmly, amused by the nickname for the unborn. "Has junior been kicking?"

"A lot, my insides feel black and blue," Caren answered happily. "How are your New Immortals settling in?"

"Well. Mason is getting along well with Father Riley and Abbey is enjoying spending time with Michelle Webber, you were right when you said they're would get along with each other," the Goddess revealed. Abbey Williams had been discovered to be another of Gaia's New Immortal's only weeks after Mason had been found and brought to them.

"They're very much alike." Caren noted. For her it was nice not being the only 'New Immortal' at the Sanctuary.

"Yes they are," Gaia agreed and smiled seeing the two men walking over to them. "Good afternoon, Nick, Matthew."

Nick Wolfe, Caren's unofficial bodyguard, held back from chewing the pregnant woman out for disappearing on him. Being polite. "Gaia. Caren."

Matthew McCormick, a true southern gentlemen, greet them both. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"You gave us the slip again, Caren," Nick declared unhappily. "Methos asked me to keep an eye on you. I can't do that if you disappear on me all the time."

"I went and had a lie down, as Doctor Mitchell told me to after my appointment with him," she said calmly. "Since the two of you were eavesdropping outside the doctor's office, I'm sure you heard him say that."

Matthew chuckled softly. The Immortal has been recruited to help Nick; it was becoming a full time occupation for them both. "You are quite correct; however you led us on a chase before we lost you."

"I was taught by the best, Matthew," Caren reminded a little smug.

"Indeed you were."

Gaia knew the young woman felt confined by their protectiveness. "I would suggest gentlemen neither of you inform Methos you failed to keep up with a pregnant woman."

"Our lips are sealed." Nick promised. "We'd never hear the end of it if he did."

"I believe you wouldn't," the Goddess agreed.

Nick saw Caren wince and hurried to her side, supporting her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "The baby kicked rather hard," she rubbed her stomach. "Junior always knows when daddy is returning."

"Always?"

"Always," she answered and the words no sooner left her mouth then a flash appeared along with the returning Immortals.

"Early warning system," Nick said lightly grinning.

Caren giggled. "And always right."

Gaia could tell something was wrong, Methos was agitated, but trying hard to hid it. She focused on their new arrival for the moment. "Welcome to Sanctuary."

Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez took in the sight of the beautiful half naked woman who had greeted him. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "You have to be, Gaia. Young Richard did not exaggerate when he said you were gorgeous."

Gaia was flattered by his flirting. "Richard is not known for exaggeration."

"I believe not," he said lightly.

Methos meanwhile had drawn Caren into his arms, nuzzling the top of her head. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she said and felt the baby kick. "Junior did too."

"I know, I bloody felt that," he mused and laughed.

Ramirez had not seen his friend so happy in a long time. "Now my friend, introduce me to the lovely woman in your arms."

Methos released Caren, but kept an arm around her waist. "I will, but just remember, you can look but not touch," he reminded, teasing his friend. "Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, my lovely wife to be, Caren Fairchild."

Taking her hand, as he had done Gaia's, Ramirez kissed it. "It is an honour to meet the woman who had captured my old friend's heart. You must be a woman of strength, passion and spirit."

Caren draw her hand back. "I am and Connor warned me about your charm, as did Methos."

"In other words, you overgrown Spanish Peacock, leave the woman alone," a voice said behind Ramirez.

He turned, a grin spread across his face. "MacLeod!"

Connor laughed and hugged his friend, welcoming him. "It's good to see you alive old friend."

"And you, my boy."

While the two were catching up, Methos drew Gaia aside. "While we were in 1542 retrieving Ramirez, something happened in the stopped time stream. Kronos turned up."

"What did he do?" Gaia asked concerned.

"Watched. He left before we did. He's up to something, Gaia." Methos concluded.

"Both he and my sister. We must be cautious," she insisted. "Terra knows she cannot alter a fixed timeline. If its The Kurgan she's after, then she must wait until his final death."

"We can't let her bring him through, Gaia."

"I know Methos." She put her hand on his arm. "Let this be my concern, go and be with Caren and your unborn."

Nodding, Methos walked back to Caren and their friends.

Gaia remained as her children left the gardens, retrieval teams and the retrieval all had to undergo physicals on their return. She wasn't alone though. "My sister is up to something, Darius; we may have to bring our plans forward."

The Priest stood at her side. "She wishes war between Immortals, if she brings The Kurgan here, it will be a slaughter."

The Goddess nodded. "We must prepare. I will not have my children lost to me again."

"Though I am a man of peace, I will not stop you in this quest, I only ask you to think carefully," Darius cautioned her.

"I will do so," she promised.

"Now, my dear Goddess, put thoughts of death out of your mind. There is a wedding that needs to be held, Joseph would like his daughter married before his grandchild is born."

Gaia smiled; the heaviness in her heart gone for the moment. "Indeed he does and I believe this ceremony should be soon."

"Is that fair warning, Goddess?" Darius asked as they walked, returning to the complex.

"Let it be a suggestion, Father," she said cryptically.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Sanctuary… One week later…**

Joe knocked on the door to the cottage and waited for Amanda to open the door. "As the father of the bride Joseph, you look so handsome," she said as she flashed him a flirty smile.

"Thank you Amanda, you beautiful in that pink Renaissance style Bridesmaids gown and Methos said you didn't look good in pink!" Joe smiled at the old Immortal.

"Daddy?"

He looked at his daughter, now eight months pregnant; who also wore a renaissance style gown except it was soft light blue. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, and a circlet of white flowers donned the top of her head. "You look… beautiful sweetheart, the perfect bride. He kissed the top of her head. "Your mother would be very proud of you," he whispered.

She rushed forward and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled. "I think Methos has waited long enough for his bride, don't you?"

She nodded.

Amanda handed her, her bouquet of flowers and took her own. "You do look wonderful, Caren. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Amanda."

Joe guided both ladies out of the cottage and down near the lake where they had set up for the wedding, Richie spotted them and on Amanda's nod, he signalled all was ready.

Dressed in a black suite, Richie held out his arm for Amanda to take, he'd been stunned when Methos had asked him to be his best man. He'd also been surprised when he'd been told he had to escort Amanda down the aisle, before taking his place beside the groom.

Amanda linked arms with him and smiled. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready or not let's get this shindig on the road." Richie told the girls.

The music started, Claudia Jardine was playing the piano, her gift to the couple.

Richie guided Amanda down the aisle, between the gathered Immortals, all looking at the nervous groom and Gaia and Darius, who were conducting the wedding. Reaching them, he kissed Amanda's cheek and then moved to stand next to Methos as she moved to the other side.

The music changed everyone stood and Joe escorted his daughter down the aisle, Methos' breath was taken away.

"Breath old man, if you weren't Immortal I swear you're about to have a heart attack," Richie ordered lightly.

Methos didn't realise he'd even been holding his breath until then, trying to breath normally giving his best man a quick glare.

Joe smiled and as they reached the end, he gave the bride to her groom, staying where he was for the moment.

Gaia smiled warmly. "Welcome my children to this glorious day, as we celebrate the joining of Methos and Caren." She looked to Joe. "Joseph, do you give your daughter to be Methos' wife?"

"I do willingly," he answered happily. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and then went and stood with Amanda.

Darius lead them through their vows and the giving of rings, and then Gaia blessed them both, letting the Priest conclude the wedding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends. I give you Methos and Caren Fairchild, or Mr and Mrs Fairchild, husband and wife," Darius stated happily. "Methos you may kiss your wife."

He didn't need any further encouragement, drawing her into his arms, the two kissed passionately as their friends and family cheered.

Methos drew back, as Caren cried out in pain feeling a contraction, her hand on her swollen stomach.

She felt water run down her legs. "Methos," she gripped his hand. "My water just broke. The baby is coming."

His eyes widened. "Now? But the wedding isn't finished."

"Now, we're married it's finished for us!" she told him, her anxiety about the birth and his mixing together.

The shock of what she'd said silenced those gathered.

"Right!" Amanda yelled, taking charge since the newlyweds were in shock. "Rich, run ahead and tell Doctor Mitchell we're on our way."

Richie took off without hesitation.

"Joe, let's get these two to the infirmary," Amanda declared. "They're going to need our support."

"Damn right," Joe agreed. "The rest of you, go celebrate, we'll let you know."

Methos picked up his bride carefully in his arms, but before he could make it halfway down the aisle, Caren stopped him.

"Wait!" she insisted and when he stopped, she tossed her bouquet over his shoulder not taking any notice of who caught it as Amanda and Joe ushered them towards the infirmary.

Darius glanced at Gaia. "You knew that was going to happen."

"Perhaps," she said with a smile.

**To be continued…**

**Now the big question - Will the baby be a Boy or Girl? **

**Please review, I love feedback. I do try to respond to each review, but I don't always get the time. I do try though.**


End file.
